Now Hiring Prince Charming
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Rin is in search for the perfect boyfriend... that is until a guy just falls from the sky...like seriously. Rin falls in love with Len, the leader of a dangerous gang. Rin, on the other hand, is the "fake" leader of her own school. Oblivious to each others position, will this crazy relationship last? Will the two lovers discover who the other truly is? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know…. I am nuts. I have three stories already and posting more. Sorry its just that I can't stop the flow of ideas xD This chapter is more of an introduction of sorts so it wont be long. Well anyways ENJOY!**

**Summary:Rin is in search for the perfect boyfriend... that is until a guy just falls from the sky...like seriously. Rin falls in love with Len, the leader of a dangerous gang. She slowly tries to soften him up and open up to love. Humor and Drama inside. Lightly based off the manga Cutie Boy. Boy crazed Rin, rated T for language and maybe future scenes.**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**( I know best title ever *heavy sarcasm*)**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine. I am sixteen years old and in my second year of high school. I have an ok like and good friends… Yet, no love life. Sure, guys have asked me out before and stuff but it's not HIM… my price charming. Yeah, I believe in fairytales. I'm sure I'll find him someday… He better hurry his royal ass and get here or I'll be 18 and still single!

Sigh, all my friends have someone… Even a puppy or something. I am completely alone. My parents are no help… They seem like they are still on their honeymoon… All lovey-dovey… Yuck. I want a perfect boyfriend… Nice, sweet, caring, brains, and a pretty face of course! All the guys that ask me out are idiots that are brawns but no brain… Eww, they have all been to ugly for my tastes_. Awww god, can't you help me out? Send me a cute guy I can love!_

So here I am, walking to school… like always, with nobody to walk with or hold hands. I'm pathetic, I know. My life is such a drag…

"Watch out!"

I looked up from where the shout had come from…

There was a guy falling down… Like seriously… He had golden blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. In all, he was drop-dead gorgeous… He seemed like an angel falling down on-

"Ooomph!" I said as the air was squeezed out of me thanks to said angel falling directly on me.

He quickly stood up and apologized… Yay! God has sent me a cute guy! I didn't think it would seriously work THIS fast. The guy stood up and looked around.

"Hey you little bastard… get back here!" A man shouted from a building window.

A look of panic crossed his handsome features. I don't know why I reacted the way I did… Instinct I guess.

I grabbed his hand and sped off in the opposite direction. He looked baffled, didn't expect that now did he? I had never run so fast before… especially not dragging some guy along.

I finally stopped in some alley gasping for breath. I turned around to face the guy and saw his face was bright red. Probably because of the running right?

"Eh, can I have my hand back?" he mumbled.

I looked down and saw my hand tightly clutching his. I took it away quickly, not wanting to cause a bad first impression.

"T-thanks for helping me." He said as a blush dusted his face. Awwww he's blushing! And stuttering! So cuuute~

"No problem…" I said still mesmerized by him.

I heard sirens coming closer. He twitched and looked around.

"What's your name?"

"Rin…"

"Here…" He gave me a paper and climbed up some stairs on the side of the apartment building. In seconds her was gone…

I didn't know which surprised me more… That I had actually met an ultra cute guy, talked to a cute guy, or maybe that he disappeared out of nowhere. I looked down at the paper:

Sakura Park: 5:00

Did the guy just have a million of these things stuffed in his pockets or something? Who cares! I know have a date… DATE? The day finally arrives when I, Rin Kagamine, have a date… with a cute mysterious guy… IT'S A MIRACLE OF HEAVEN!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**A/N: So that's it. Yep, pretty short but as I said it was more of an introduction. Well please review and tell me if I should continue because for the time being I'm not sure if I should go on. Hoped you enjoyed it :3**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to Yukikosnowangle, DokiDokiKyuuChan, lizzyytx33, KFG24 and Mars Djinni Spark for your wonderful comments! *hugs all of them***

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**Chapter 2: Fighting Shrek and even more cards…**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rin's P.O.V<span>**

I briskly walked to school continuously pinching myself so I could confirm that I wasn't dreaming. I can't wait until five!

I skipped into the classroom and found Miku and Neru already around the area of my can't be good...

"Ri-ri... We've been waiting for you~" Miku called out.

"Ehhh? Really?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, we just received another challenge letter." Neru completed.

_There goes my good mood..._

"I am not fighting today... I-I have something to do."

"Eh? The bookworm Ri-ri has something to do better than kicking some guy's ass?" Miku asked as if it were a ridiculous thought.

"Y-yeah, I do..." I trailed off.

"Hmmm... Is it a guy?" Neru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nah! Ri-ri isn't the type to go after anything more than eye candy! Plus, she is pretty flat chested and small..." Miku stated. Peh, as if her's were any bigger.

"Aaand not to forget the fact that she is Minami Hana 's captain!"

I sighed... I was their fearless leader. An bookworm with some expierience in martial arts. Yeah, I wasn't or am the best candidate, only the easiest to manipulate. Using my limited knowledge in martial arts as an excuse, Miku had made me into the fearful Minami High Captain.

Okay so I'm guessing you're confused... Let me explain:

Each region has a high school that sort of "rules" over the interactions among teens. Except for our school which is a an all girl's school. We don't have enough power to dominate a region so all we can do is protect ourselves. The neighboring all-boys school had us under their rein until Miku came up with the brilliant idea of creating a fearless leader that would protect us. Thus, I was brought into play. Neither Miku, nor Neru, Luka, or Meiko would do such a crazy job.

So of course they chose me: Rin Kagamine, the smallest one of all. Meh, it wasn't because I know fighting skills, it was because I was the easiest to manipulate out of the lot of us. I know, I'm lame. I just wanted to live happily alongside a good and loving boyfriend... But alas, that cannot be for they are afraid of me. Miku made sure to spread rumors about the notorious, cold hearted battle hungry Minami Hana High captain. According to them, she would beat up any guy that she didn't like to pulp. Yep, that is why I have to keep two identites: the school captain and Rin Kagamine, a normal clumsy girl. I wasn't worried about losing a fight, because with Miku's "PLAN" we never lost against a boy's school... Never. I hardly had to do anything. It's just the reputation of being the captain that will leave me single until I am old and withery. Why did it have to be me?

"So it's settled then! Captain will fight the Nishi High Captain!" Neru yelled loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

"Yeah! Do your best Captain!" The girls all cried in unison.

I sweat-dropped... No getting out of this one anymore...

"See? All your followers are cheering you on!" Miku said in her sickly sweet voice.

I sneered, Miku always did what she wanted with me just to get what she wants...always. Some good friend she is.

"I am not going to fight." I said in an even tone.

"Ahhh~ but we've come prepared for that answer," Miku said as she dug in her pockets for something, "that is why we have...this."

She used two slender fingers to hold up a photograph. It was of a dark haired shirtless guy... A cute dark haired shirtless guy... The old me would've been drooling and would've done anything to obtain the picture, but the new Rin had seen someone much better.

"So will you fight in exchange for this pic?" She asked, raising a teal eyebrow.

"Let me think about it... Ehhh... No thanks." I said smugly, feasting on the looks on their faces.

I turned around quickly and walked out the room, it was good to be free. Hmm, though I was a little worried... If their jaws dropped any lower they might break off...

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the busy hallway, looking for an alternate exit. That is when I felt a presence following me...<p>

I tried to speed up but a hand clasped around my mouth and pulled me towards them. I pushed the person away and turned to face him...or her: Meiko.

"Rin, no use fighting, we have orders from Miku to take you to the roof."

My eyes widened, orders from Miku? That witch will stop at nothing, even kidnapping to get her way.

I was about to walk backwards in an attempt to run, but my back hit something...or someone.

"Rin I am sorry to do this, but I don't want to go back to the old days of abuse." I heard a familiar voice say.

Two hands extended in front of me and stretched out a piece of duct tape. Slowly, she placed it gently over my mouth. I stared at them in shock.

"Mffku imf imffn" I tried to say, which translates to: Miku is insane.

"I know," Meiko said as she grabbed my shoulder and led me away, Luka following behind in case I tried to escape again.

We walked up towards the roof, where there was about twenty people there already. Ten girls and ten boys, a group from each school.

All the girls turned when they saw Meiko arrive and Luka quickly took the tape off my mouth.

"Waaa Captain! I hope you win!" A small girl named Teto said.

I nodded and walked towards the center of the mob, where Miku and this guy were already waiting.

"Ahhh, captain, I see you decided to come after all. This is Teuchi, Nishi High Captain."

I looked up to the big nosed ugly ogre in front of me. THAT was the captain?

"Ehehe, you're pretty." He said in a slurry tone, "If I win, you'll have to become my girlfriend!"

"Wha-? Me, the girlfriend of Shrek?" I screamed, "I want a boyfriend but I'm not THAT desperate!

"I'm not THAT ugly..." He said a little hurt.

"Whatever, Miku if I lose, you are dead."

Miku sweat-dropped, "No need to be hasty Rin, hehe... We will make sure you win."

"Let the fight begin!"

I put up my hands in a traditional protective manner and spread my feet apart, ready to defend or attack. He just smiled and stood there.

I ran towards him and aimed a kick at his gut, but he caught my foot and swung me to the other extreme of the floor, but not before punching me in the stomach.

I got up and wiped the blood from my mouth. My scraped knees burned but I couldn't care less, I will not under ANY circumstances become Shrek's girlfriend!

I steadied myself and ran towards him, planting a blow to his stomach... Which was as hard as steel. Moisture formed at the corner of my eyes from the pain in my throbbing hand, what did this guy eat?

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." I muttered as I cradled my arm, "Miku, you bitch, your plan better be put into action before I get shattered into pieces."

"Girls, plan commence!" I heard Miku call out.

Miku, Neru, Luka, and Meiko all stepped out and took on different poses. Ha, the operation was already in play...

They pulled out a banner that read : We 3 Captain Rin! Smiley face, smiley face and so on. "Go Ri-ri! You can do it!"

They guys looked on drooling over the sight of the girls dancing and chanting. I took the opportunity to kick Teuchi in the shin. He crumpled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Awww~ look at how manly he fell. He is such a gentle man letting Rin hit him~"

The idiot blushed and looked around at the crowd of girls making kissy faces at him. He snapped back into reality and pushed me onto the ground.

"You jerk! Asshole! How dare you hit a woman! You have no morals!"

Teuchi looked around, dazed. He looked towards his peers for support, but too bad they were too busy ogling at Meiko's chest. I came up behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his belly. I immediatly straddled him and Miku began the countdown. He tried getting up but I knocked him out with a punch to that sensitive area right below your head.

"WINNER RIN KAGAMINE!" Miku yelled.

"YAY!" The girls cried in unison.

I got off of the guy's back and just stood there, not knowing when I should run away. Teuchi looked around and flushed when he spotted his companions. He was probably embarrassed that he got swayed by a few girls into losing. The school will keep quiet, they wouldn't risk being called weak.

"Congratulations on another victory." Miku said from afar.

"Yeah. Now if you excuse me I gotta go."

"Where to?"

"None of your business," I said and looked at the watch on a random person's wrist: 4:25

Without saying more, I muttered a quick goodbye and bolted towards the roof stairs. I could feel Miku's menacing aura seeping into the concrete. I know from experience that she didn't like being ignored. Not in the least.

"Rin Kagamine, answer me!"she yelled, but I was two busy running down the steps.

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>I was running through the busy streets, my breath becoming a little irregular. Crap, I won't have enough time to go home and change. Oh well, I hope I make it in time, I thought as I reached the bus stop.<p>

After getting on the bus, I tried my best to fix my hair and wiped the last bits of blood off my face. I am so excited to see him again!

The bus weezed to a stop, I got off and was exactly a block from Sakura Park. I need a watch, like now. Then I remembered I had something in my bag... My cellphone. No duh, of course I thought about using it before.

I took it out and looked at the LCD screen: 4:39

I walked the remaining block and found the blonde stranger already waiting beneath a tree.

Crap, had I come late? How long had he been waiting?

I ran up to him and bowed my head.

"S-sorry for coming late. I thought you said at five."

He colored a little and looked away. "I came early just in case you did."

Uwah! Besides being totally handsome he is very polite and caring! Oh and to add on to the list he blushes! Awww he's so cuuuteee~ Blushing is an action that I thought had died within the male species. Kya! I found a rare, one in a million guy!

He was currently staring at the floor, kicking the dirt with his shoe. He looked like he wanted to say something yet-

"I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier today..." He mumbled.

Awww he stuttered, too cute w!

"Eh? That? It was no problem! Anyone would've helped a cu-ool guy like you, yeah..." I trailed off, my embarrassment too much to handle.

I saw him blush a little darker and his golden hair shone brightly in the sun. Ahh, what I would give to have a boyfriend like him! Wait a minute... This is my chance!

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and asked the following question: "Will you go out with me?" Insert huge blue sparkly eyes here

What was I thinking? A person as cool and handsome like him would never go out with a short, not- er volumous, plain girl like me... Especially not the Minami High Capta-

"Yea..."

See, I told you he would never go out with- wait what?

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes, let's go out." He mumbled quickly and smiled.

"Reeeeaaally?" I asked.

He nodded and looked away, another blush dusting his cheeks.

O.M.F.G I just hit the lottery... I could just die right now and be happy.

"Your uniform... You go to Minami?"

My eyes widened in shock. If he found out I was the captain everything would go down the drain!

"Uh, yeah... Yeah I do." I said uncertainly.

"Hmmm, isn't the captain a selfish bitch?"

I winced. A guy with such a pretty face shouldn't be saying swear words like that... But more importantly, I AM NOT A SELFISH BITCH!

"I mean, sure girls might be strong and all but they could never beat so many guys and not even break a bone. It's impossible. I wish I could fight her and I surely wouldn't lose!" He said, at the last part his eyes shone and glinted.

"Y-yeah! The captain is just a fake! Nothing more than a weak feebile girl!" I said while nervously scrathing the back of my head.

"A fake? The notorious Minami Captain a fake?"

"E-eh... Nothing, nothing just forget what I said!" I tripped over my words.

He looked at me with his gorgeous cerulean eyes and it was as if her were seeing strait through my lie.

"Very well, I have to go now," he handed me another paper, "see you around."

He said that naturally and in a second he was gone. Gone with the wind.

I looked at the card: Len Kagamine, XXX-SSS-SSSS.

Where did he keep on getting these from? Does he spend long nights printing them out? Who cares, I have a boyfriend...named Len... Who has my same last name... But a boyfriend in the end!

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end for now~ Please review so I can receive all the positive feedback. Until next time~<strong>

**Oh and please visit the poll on my page f you haven't already 3**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! *smacks self for taking so long* sorry school treats me like a slave and won't let me update xC I'll update sooner xD now… So enjoy~**

**Please review~~~**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**Chapter 3: Either Really Brave or Simply Stupid**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**Rin's P.O.V**

_Mouse...why are you so ugly? No man will ever marry you so take me!_

I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight seeping in through my orange curtains. I just had the most wonderful dream... I had met a guy named Len and he agreed to go out with me. Hah, too bad that it had to be interrupted by a flashback of that bastard from elementary school...who by coincidence is also named Len.

I stopped mid-stretch as I saw a little white card on my desk. Hahaha... That looks like the card from my dream... If only it had Len Kagamine written on it...

My vision became clearer and I read the tiny print.

OH MY ORANGES... IT WASN'T A DREAM!

I jumped out of bed and began jumping up and down, clutching the card to my chest. Screw Len from the past, I have cute and handsome present Len!

I got dressed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. Ahhh, I'm not beautiful but not ugly either...am I? Argh, you can't let the memory of some snotty child ruin your self esteem Rin!

I bid farewell to my parents and left for school. Chin up Rin, Minami High awaits.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and texted Len. I hope he doesn't get mad that I am texting so early.

(Me: I'm on my way to school.)

In less than half a minute I received a response: (Len: K )

(Me: are you free on Saturday?)

(Len: Hn.)

Awwww! It's good to be alive!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Behind the gym of a high school, a group of boys were gathered.

"Why were you guys gathered in our territory?"

A group of about ten guys were beating up three other boys.

The group of ten wore a navy blue uniforms where as the other tresspassers whore cardinal red outfits.

"We just got lost!" One of the three cried.

"People don't just get 'lost' in districts far away from their own, now do they? Neighboring districts sure, but two districts apart? I don't think that's called getting 'lost'" said a blue haired guy on the tormenting side as he kicked one of the offenders.

"It was a mistake!" Another of the victims pleaded.

"Sure..." A tall purple haired teen said.

The two seemed to be in charge of the whole thing.

"What's the problem here?" A voice asked from behind them.

Both froze and let their defensless prey fall to the ground.

"L-Len..."

A guy emerged from the shadows followed by a taller one. The one in front had golden blond hair tied back in a ponytail. His piercing blue cerulean eyes scanned the crowd. The guy behind him was tall with brown hair and wore some glasses that gave him an intellectual appearance.

"It's the captain!" Some of the crowd said.

"These guys trespassed into our territory! You know that isn't allowed!" The blue haired one spoke.

The three on the floor looked up with eyes of fear.

"Very good Kaito..." Len spoke slowly, "Let them go."

"Let them go?" The purple haired one asked.

The three once again looked up at Len again but this time in confusion.

"Yes, Gakupo, did you not hear me? I am in a very good mood so please don't ruin it."

Both Gakupo and Kaito looked from each other to Len and then back.

"Oh great and fearless leader is...happy? Ahhhh, Gakupo run! It's the apocalypse!" Kaito exclaimed and stopped hitting the enemy.

Gakupo did the same and the three with red uniforms scurried away as if there was no tomorrow.

Len walked by him and swiftly extended his arm and smacked Kaito.

"Owww! Lennnn!"

"Woops, my arm slipped." He stated simply.

"Messed up bast-" he started but was stopped by Gakupo placing a strong hand over his mouth.

"Shut up or we will all suffer."

Kaito silently cursed and then followed Len, Gakupo, and the man with glasses.

"Better calm down you two... Len really is happy today. He said he would explain why soon."

"Sure whatever you say Kiyoteru."

The man nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Kiyoteru! Pah! How can you smoke that crap?"

Kiyoteru pushed his glasses back and ignored Kaito's protests.

"Stupid showoff..." Kaito muttered.

"Yep." Gakupo agreed.

They walked away from school grounds. In about five minutes they reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Base sweet base" Kaito sang as they entered.

"Yep, it's good to be back." Len said.

"Ok boss, so why are you happy?" Kaito asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Did I tell you I was going to tell you?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well no... But Kiyoter-"

Kiyoteru had somehow managed to cross half the room in less than a second and had swatted Kaito with a book.

"There was a fly on your head, I was saving you." Kiyoteru stated calmly.

"You bastard!" Kaito yelled and stood up to hit Kiyoteru.

"You guuysss..."

Both turned to face Gakupo.

"You don't want to get the captain angry do you? Do you even remember why Len is captain?" He said while playing with a string from his blazer.

"Ehh?" Kaito stared at him blankly but then his face lit up with "knowledge".

"I know! It's because he is a bit smaller than us and looks all girly and weak so people overestimate him. When they are about to smack the weak looking pretty boy... BAM! They get beaten senseless by our crazy leader!"

Len, who had been silently sitting on the opposite couch had closed his eyes. As soon as Kaito had begun explaining the reason for his title his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw began clenching together... Someone was getting irritated...

"And it is also because he is so good looking that our school gets a better reputation."

Gakupo and Kiyoteru exchanged frantic stares. They were soooo gonna get it...

"You idiot!" Gakupo yelled.

The room went dead silent.

Gakupo paled and he looked towards Len who was still calmly sitting there, undisturbed.

He cleared his throat, "The reason that Len is captain isn't that he is *coughcoughgirlycoughcough* it is that he can easily beat the shit out of any one of us and we are the strongest fighters at Takashi!"

"True that..."

"Shut up Kaito..." Len finally spoke, "You are very close to ruining my good mood."

"Riight... If it's not indescretion, why are you happy?" Gakupo asked cautiously.

"Huh? I didn't tell you guys yet?"

They all sweat-dropped. When Kaito had asked he...

_Ugh, the Takase High captain can be a prick sometimes..._ They thought in unison.

"Well..." He started, ".Her."

Kiyoteru and Gakupo's eyes widened.

"Found who?" Kaito asked in a confused manner.

"The golden princess..."

"Who?"

"Really?"

"How? When?"

"Who is this golden person you're talking about?"

"SHUT UP KAITO!" Both of his comrades yelled and smacked him before he could make Len mad.

"Well, I found her two days ago."

"I see... So that's why you're happy." Kiyoteru mused.

"But... You haven't seen her in nine years! How would you know how she looks like?"

Len's gaze seemed far away as if he were staring into the past.

"A man would never forget his first and only true love."

"Ahhhh! Captain is smiling! Apocalypse!"

SMACK!

"Stupid..."

"Jerk, you just WANT Len to kill us, don't you?"

Kaito stopped panicking and thought about something.

"Ohhhh! Is it that weak blonde girl that always wore that huge white bow?"

Kiyoteru's eyes widened and he dropped the cigarette in his hand. Kaito had suddenly started talking as if nothing happened after both he AND Gakupo had punched him... _Twice_.

"We should hit him harder next time..." Gakupo muttered.

"Didn't she say she hated you? Though I wouldn't let that bother you. You yourself said she was ugly so why bother with an ug-"

THUMP!

Gakupo was holding a book, the same one Kiyoteru had smacked Kaito with.

The latter was lying peacefully on the floor. If they didn't know what had happened it would've seemed as if Kaito had just chosen to lie on the floor and sleep.

"Seems like the book is just attracted to blue hair, huh?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get back up and start talking about things that will get us all in trouble."

"As I was saying," Len said through gritted teeth, "I finally found Rin."

"Uhuh..."

"So what do you plan to do?" Kiyoteru asked while lighting another cigarette.

"Well for now we are going out..."

"SHE ACTUALLY ACCEPTED?" Both of the remaining fighters asked in unison.

Len raised a golden eyebrow, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Um, er- no reason!" Gakupo quickly replied.

"We have a date this Saturday and I plan on making her my girlfriend." He said confidently.

"B-but isn't that too soon?"

"I've waited NINE years... Is that too soon?" He stared at them, threatning any oppositions.

"W-well that is a long time..." Kiyoteru said while gulping and pushing back his lenses.

"Rin, my love, I've found you." Len said to himself with a smile.

_Poor girl... I bet you she doesn't know what she is getting herself into. Dating a crazy beast... Kinda feel sorry for her_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Rin's P.O.V**

Everything is so beautiful. I even felt happy walking towards math and that never happens.

"Miss Kagamine, answer number 13."

"Pretty..."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Crap...

"I meant you look very beautiful today, teacher."

She blushed. Hah, no one ever complimented her before.

"W-why thank you, Rin."

I nodded and she totally forgot why she had called on me. Ahhh I am very lucky to be alive indeed.

The bell rang and I left the classroom in a daze.

"Ri-ri..."

I gulped, hehehe wonder who that could be?

"Miku..." I said cautiously and turned around to face my teal friend.

"I noticed you were very distracted today... More so than usual..."

"I-I-I it's becaus-"

Beep!

I froze in my tracks. Who could it be? Please don't be Len...

"Aren't you going to check your message?" Miku asked innocently.

I gulped as I took the phone out of my bag. If Miku finds out about Len... It's all over.

I flipped open the phone with shaky fingers. Crap, Miku is eyeing me suspiciously... I gotta stop shaking.

I looked at the screen: (Len: are you free today afterschool?)

I flinched... Len...

All fear was forgotten as I began to comprehend the message.

I blushed and hugged my phone to my chest. (Me: Yes :) )

I had forgotten all about Miku standing there until she cleared her throat.

"Who is Len?" She asked while peering over my shoulder.

"Nobody!" I yelled on instinct.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I could have a boyfriend?" I sneered at her, trying to keep my aggresive actions from showing my flustered face.

"True... So who is Len?"

"...my cousin!"

"You have a cousin?" She asked while looking at me questioningly.

"Uh... Yeah! Hahaha... I never told you?" I said nervously.

"You're meeting him afterschool?"

"Uh? Ohhh! Yes, yep he wants to see me."

"Uhuh... Can I come?"

Oh oranges... Think Rin, think!

"Er... He is... Not used to meeting new people! So...er... I don't think it would be a good idea." I blurted out.

"Eh, what a waste... Ugh, I'm going to have to go to Luka's then."

"Yeah! I'll see if I could go later as well."

"Okay-" she started but was cut off by the loud bell.

"Oh, was that the bell? Time to go to class!" I yelled and ran away.

"Rin, Rin, Rin... You gotta learn to hide your emotions better... And to lie better. I won't allow my captain to have a boyfriend and be happy... I can't allow my best friend to be happier than me!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I walked briskly past people, just like last time on the way to Sakura Park.

Ahhhh! I hope I'm not late!

I began to run as I neared the park but crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" I cried frantically as I tried to help the unfortunate person off of the floor.

"No problem... You can say I'm used to getting hit a lot."

The person was tall and handsome with blue hair. His eyes were of the same color and I couldn't help but blush at such a handsome guy.

"I-I-I..."

His eyes widened, "No waaay... It's really-"

He was cut off by another tall purple haired man who just smiled as he dragged the blue haired one away.

Well that was weird... I kept on walking though more slowly and carefully than before.

I finally spotted Len in the exact same spot from last time.

"H-hey..." I stuttered as I reached him.

"Hn."

"So what did you want?"

His left eyebrow rose. Oh oranges, did that sound rude?

"I wanted to invite you to lunch." He said with a smile.

I felt my face heat up. Lunch?

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes I would love lunch!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I-uh, anywhere is fine!"

"Hmm... Want a burger?"

"Yes! Anything will do!"

He just looked at me questioningly and shrugged. We walked to a small restaurant and ate.

"Thank you for treating me to lunch." I said and did a small bow.

"Why do you bow? We are going out so that is what...er we're supposed to do right?" He said and averted his gaze to hide the blush on his face.

Aww he is too cute!

"I-I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing and being so formal!"

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

"Didn't I just say to stop?"

"Oh right! Sor-ok..."

"Better..."

We stood there in silence for a while.

"I should go home now." I muttered after a while.

"I-I'll take you!"

I blushed, "You don't have to..."

"It is a man's duty to protect a woman from harm!" He exclaimed.

"Okay..."

We started walking and I slowly got closer to Len. Then I slyly took his hand. His blue eyes widened and he flinched at the contact.

Crap! Was I too foward? Way to go Rin!"

"Sorry..." I muttered and took my hand away.

He reached out and took my hand back.

"I was barely getting warm... And stop apologizing!"

"Okay sor- eeek! I can't stop!"

He stopped walking and stepped infront of me, "Look Rin, people screw up all the time. And sometimes when the errors are more grave they never apologize. You don't need to apologize for everything... You have done nothing wrong."

I looked at Len in shock. That was contrary to everything I had been taught my whole life.

I smiled, "O-okay!"

"That's better..."

We kept on walking, the sun starting to sink.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"They're leaving!"

Three girls crept out of their hiding place and discreetly followed the two blondes.

"Who is that with Captain?"

"I don't know... I can't see!"

"Meiikooo! Your boobs are in the way!"

"Oops...sorry..."

"Ughhhh... Why can't Miku do this herself?"

"Shut up Neru, look they are getting too far away!"

"Can you two shut up?"

"Yes Luka."

"Miku ordered us to follow Rin and see who she is seeing."

"Okay, I know that."

"From what we've seen he isn't that tall, blonde hair... And isn't wearing a uniform. Wonder what school he is from?"

"Ahhhh!"

"Meiko... It's your phone on vibrate." Neru stated in an irritated tone.

"Ahhh, right I knew that!"

"Answer it!"

"Hello?"

"Ahhh Miku..." Meiko spoke, "yes, we found her."

She then described the mysterious guy that was acompanying Rin.

"Blue eyes?" Meiko asked, "no I don't know, we can't see."

"Okay, understood."

She hung up.

"Miku says we have to find out if he has blue eyes and a black wristband."

"Ok!"

The girls scurried towards the pair but crashed into one another as Rin and the guy stopped walking.

Then for the first time he turned around and placed Rin infront of him.

"Eek he's gonna hurt her!" Meiko cried.

"No he's not... Hey look, wristband and blue eyes."

"H-he's kinda cute."

The two turned to stare at Neru.

"He is!"

"Wonder who that guy is... To want to go out with the Minami captain... He is either really brave or simply stupid."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Miku clicked her nails on the table as she waited for her friends to come back.

The description matches someone a little too well... But Rin can't be THAT desperate.

"We're baaaack Miku!"

The three girls rushed to the table at which Miku sat, inside a restaurant.

"So?"

"The blue eyes and wristband are a positive!"

Miku sighed, "I wish I could see the love interest of our foolish captain."

"Good thing I tagged along!" Meiko exclaimed and proceeded to take out her red cellphone.

Miku began sipping her soda and waited for Meiko to show whatever she had.

Meiko offered her the cellphone on which she had taken a photo of the stranger.

"That's him!"

Miku looked at the picture and immediately spit out the soda she was drinking.

"WHAT? IT REALLY IS HIM?"

"Who?" The other girls questioned cautiously.

"The crazy beast... Captain of Takase High: Len Kagamine!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"You see them?"

"I kinda lost them..."

"Look! Icecream!"

SMACK!

"Owww..."

"That's what you get for distracting us and causing us to lose them!"

"Messed up bastards..."

"Eh, you said something?"

"N-nothing!"

"Look! They are over there!"

"Ahhh I see, good job Gakupo!"

"Hurry up or we're gonna lose them again!"

Three men slowly came out of an alley and discreetly followed their leader.

"Short, blonde, not very volumous... Yep, it's Rin alright!"

Len suddenly stopped walking and turned around, placing Rin to face him.

"Gahhh! I think he saw us!"

"Shut up Kaito! What is he saying to Rin?"

"He is probably telling her how he is going to kill the three unfortunate souls who decided to spy on their captain... Gah, and I still had so much ice cream ahead of me!"

"Shut up BaKaito!"

"Geez, I told you not to call me that!"

"Can you two idiots shut up! I'm trying to think!"

"Sorry Kiyoteru..."

"Umm... They kinda left again."

"What? Why didn't you say so earlier? Baka!"

Both Gakupo and Kaito got ready to run but they noticed that Kiyoteru was thinking about something very thoroughly.

"Kiyoteru... Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Let them go... We saw what we wanted to see."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Rin... Rin Kagamine... She had a Minami uniform right?"

"Uhh... Yep, yea I think so..."

"Did you guys notice how that uniform is abundant in this area? We must be inside Minami boundaries..."

"Ohhh..."

"Hm"

"The rumored captain that could easily wipe out the neighboring schools was the Minami one, ne?"

"Yeah she was..."

"I so happened to hear that her name was Rin Kagamine..."

Both the purple and blue haired guys looked at him in shocking realization.

"Len...he-"

"Yes, if my assumptions are right... Our oblivious captain is going out with one of the most dangerous women in this district of Japan: Rin Kagamine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh oh… it's funny how things work out, huh? As I said before this story is based off of the manga Cutie Boy so some ideas and concepts will be similar. **

**Ahh why must I torment Kaito so? …. Ahhh he is so fun to write in this story xD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D PLEASE REVIEW~**

**Review Responses:**

**Sayumi-tan: thank you :D**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: yes, lots of drama xD thanks for the review**

**Domo-chi: yes it was and oAo you read it at the same time I did *highfive* (oAo … I read it one year ago too.. Well year and a half but whatever xD) Yes the plot is basically the same but I changed stuff so it wouldn't be exactly the same xD and you mean Yoo Min and Mi Yoo? Thank you :D**

**Az-Sticker: I know… summary sucks xD thank you xD**

**TruColorz16: Thank you I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Yes he is BD I know how you feel XD internet fails me 2 A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have had technical difficulties, serious writer's block, and school is drilling me on a daily basis… so thank you for being patient :D I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is.**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

Now Hiring Prince Charming

Chapter 4: Miku's Plan

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

_"Want to play?" I asked a girl next to me._

_She nodded and we played together until someone approached us._

_"Hey! What are you doing talking to my wife?"_

_The girl's eyes widened and she scampered away._

_"Wait!" I called after her but it was too late._

_"And you! I told you that you couldn't play unless you grew an inch or so! Why are you so small? You know what mouse? I've decided that from now on you have a big butt."_

_My eyes widened and tears threatened to spill. He's always so mean to me!_

_"I don't have a big butt!" I yelled._

_"Yes you do because I said so!" The demon looked around, "Anyone who disagrees will get beat up!"_

_No one said anything._

_"So then everyone agrees? Nice..."_

_I silently pleaded someone to help me._

_"Come on, everyone repeat after me! Rin has a big butt!"_

_"No..."_

_"Rin has a big butt!"_

_"No..."_

_"RIN HAS A BIG BUTT!"_

"NO!"

I woke up in cold sweat.

That bastard was messing with my dreams again.

"Rin, get up already!" My mother yelled.

Grumbling, I got up and got dressed in my school uniform.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up..." My mom cooed to the other room.

Geez, sometimes I wonder about my parents...

Not even bothering to eat breakfast, I simply walked out. When my parents entered "lovey-dovey" mood, they forgot they had a daughter.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I wonder what Len is doing right now?

I began to walk down my regular path to school when suddenly a hand clasped around my mouth.

My eyes widened and panic shot throughout my body, paralyzing me.

Am I being kidnapped? Am I going to die? I'm too young and happy to dieee!

"Mhhhh!" I yelled and kicked my captor.

He grunted but didn't let me go.

"Shut up will you?" He said through gritted teeth.

I couldn't believe the voice... From the corner of my eye I saw his face...

Len Kagamine.

Why is he doing this? Is he an abusive man? Did he accept to go out with me because he wanted to kidnap me and then ask for ransom from my parents?

"I'm going to let you go now, don't make any noise." He warned.

I nodded and he slowly loosened his grip on me and removed his hand from my mouth.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kidnap me? Because I'll assure you that my parents won't-"

"So loud! Quiet! I'm not going to kidnap you! I couldn't care less about money!"

"Then why are you..."

"We're going on a date."

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed.

That is so funny! Hahahaha a date! Wow, that is so... A DATE?

Len stared at me as I went from laughing to confused.

"But we aren't even going out... I mean, people might get the wrong idea and, and-"

"Ah geez, you're so annoying sometimes! I told you we were going out didn't I? Are you deaf? Or do you have memory problems?"

"Unless you don't want to go out with me..." He stated simply, but something in his tone made a chill run down my spine.

"So it was true...?" I whispered outloud, not letting his menacing aura intimidate me.

He had been serious when he accepted to go out with me? He was saying the truth when he invited me to lunch three days ago?

"What do you mean so it was true? I meant it when I said we are going out. Do you think I would lie to a woman about something like that? I am not that kind of man!" He exclaimed and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"I know that now. Heh, you're cute when you blush."

Len gave me a startled look and quickly covered his reddened face with his hands, "S-shut up! A man isn't cute!"

I giggled; this is a one in a million guy huh?

"Handsome then?"

Seeing as he couldn't cover his increasingly heating face, he turned around completely.

"D-Do you want to go or not?" He questioned, his back still facing me.

"But what about school? I mean I can't just miss a day and not do anything. My mom will find out and then-"

"Do you always talk so much? I always miss school and it hasn't been such a big deal. It won't affect your grades and your parents won't find out. You know what? Forget this."

I saw him turn around and I thought he was calling off the date until I felt Len's hand grab mine and start to pull on it.

"Eh?" I exclaimed as I found myself being dragged away.

"I said forget this. You are coming with me, like it or not." Len stated and kept on walking.

I sweat-dropped. This guy knew I would come and is just making a scene to make him look good.

"But I do want to come." I interjected.

He stopped walking and let go of my hand. Len then moved the hair out of his face and smiled, "Okay then."

My left eye twitched. Is this guy bipolar or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

What a rip off...

I wasted 30 dollars* on that crap?

That was the worst movie ever!

Well at least I spent some time with Rin...

"Wasn't that fun?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"That was such a good movie!"

I blinked rapidly and looked at the girl next to me as if she had just said something incredulous...

Which she had.

"What?" I asked her.

"Yeah! The murder scene was so real! If I didn't constantly remind myself that it was a movie I would've gotten really scared!" Rin stated while using all of these hand motions to get her point across.

"Really?" I questioned, amused with how excited she was.

"Yeahh!"

"Hm, well if you ask me it has horrible."

"It was bad?"

"Yes. Very terribly done... I mean the murder scene was so fake it was sad."

Rin gave me a look that made her seem like a lost kitten, "How so?"

"First of all, it seems unreasonable for the guy to talk after getting stabbed. I mean, he would be too focused on the pain to speak clearly."

"Oh..."

"And second, it seemed stupid for the assassin not to twist the knife after having stabbed his victim. Any professional killer would've done it." I stated from knowledge.

Rin stood there, processing all the information I had just given her.

Her eyes lit up and starry eyed she said, "You're so smart."

I cleared my throat and looked away, "T-thanks."

"So where do we go next?"

"I-" I started to say but stopped short as something caught my eye.

Something blue...behind the building over there...

Those idiots!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Do you think he saw us?"

"Of course he did you idiot! Why the hell did you poke your big blue head out?"

"You are truly stupid Kaito."

"Shut up Gakupo!"

"Shut up both you! Len will find out you're trailing him!"

"Us? What about you o smart one? Last time I checked, you're following him as well." The purple haired one said while taking another peek from the corner of the brick building.

"Me? If Len finds us I'll simply say that I was trying to stop you two." Kiyoteru stated simply.

"Screwed up bastard." The other two muttered in unison.

"Eh? You guys say something?" Kiyoteru asked innocently as he pushed back his glasses.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Hey look, we aren't the only ones."

The two looked in Kiyoteru's direction and found two girls with Minami uniforms peering from behind a post towards the targetted Rin and Len.

"Hey! Those are Minami uniforms! Wait... If they are also trailing their captain and they see ours... Did they come to the same conclusion we did?" Kaito wondered.

"Most probably yes... They also figured out that Minami's notorious captain is dating Takase's crazy beast. But the question here is... Does our oblivious captain know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Hehehehe, what's wrong Len?"

"Eh, nothing I thought I saw something but it was probably just my imagination."

"Oh..."

"Let's eat, yeah?" He asked while walking away.

"Okay!" I said and followed him.

When we turned I saw someone hiding behind a bush...

Meiko.

She saw me and immediately scurried away.

We made eye contact... But why did she run away?

I kept that in mind as we walked towards a burger place.

Well it's a good thing she ran away...

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? If Meiko was here then that means Miku sent her! That biotch is trying to sabotage my relationship! And knowing her, she won't stop at anything to get what she wants...

I basically ushered Len onto a street that led to the fastfood place, looking around for any of Miku's spies.

I have to be very careful now.

"Hm, that's the third Minami uniform today. Is there a meeting nearby or something?" Len asked while looking around.

My hairs stood up immediately. I saw Meiko, but two others? We're surrounded!

"Eh? You okay? You suddenly went pale."

"Eh... No! I'm fine! I'm just thirsty! I think we should by something over...there!" I said and pointed towards a vending cart.

Len looked at the cart and nodded, "I'll go get them."

"No! It was my idea! I'll go get them, wait here!" I said.

"No! A man is the one who should buy-"

I rolled my eyes, "You're always saying 'a man this' 'a man that'! That is so old! No one follows those rules anymore!"

"Look! It's a fight!"

We turned to see the crowd that had gathered around three boys fighting each other.

"Don't you dare come back into our territory again!" One of them said and kicked the one who was on the floor.

It was two against one.

"No!" They protested, "We promise we won't!"

I frowned, those guys think they are so tough!

"Do you envy guys like them?" I asked the guy next to me.

Len gave me a questioning look, "I guess..."

"Yeah, I bet guys like you would envy strong guys like them but don't! They are stupid show offs who glorify violence!"

"Eh? You don't like strong guys? Most girls would love strong guys." He asked in a perplexed manner.

"No, I don't, I prefer guys like you." I said truthfully.

He blushed and looked away.

"I'll be back! Don't go anywhere near that crowd! A guy like you could easily get hurt!" I said and went to go get out drinks.

Ah, such a lovely guy!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"I still think I should've gotten the drinks..." Len muttered as he sat by the fountain.

"Hah! Don't try running away!"

Len rolled his eyes at the crowds' comments.

Stupid bunch of fools could get beat up by my team in a sinch.

Heh, forget them! He could take them on by himself!

One of the tormentors saw him looking his way.

"What are you staring at? You trying pick a fight or something?" He said as he began walking towards Len.

Len sighed, got up and let the guy reach him.

"What you're not going to reply? So you think you're tough, pretty boy?"

Len stood there, hands in pockets, looking pretty calm, "I'm in a very good mood so please don't bother me."

"Hah! Don't bother you? Who do you think you are?" He exclaimed and flung his clenched fist to hit Len.

SMACK!

Len smirked as he held the other man's fist in his hand.

"You were saying?"

The guy looked up to Len in shock.

"Y-you bastard!" He exclaimed and the other one came to attack Len from behind.

Len pulled the guys arm, twisted it and threw him against the fountain.

"Augh!" He grunted as his head began bleeding from where it had made contact with the fountain.

"Daichi!" The other one exclaimed and tried to help him.

Len shifted around and extended his raised leg, making contact with the guy's stomach and sending him backwards.

"Seiji!"

Len turned and faced Daichi, who had now stood up, with a grotesque smirk.

"So you haven't had enough?"

"I'll make you pay!" Daichi exclaimed and ran towards Len.

Len didn't hesitate and ground his fist onto the side of Daichi's face.

Blood ran down his nose, "Y-you! Who are you?"

"Well I am-" Len started but stopped short as he saw blood on his shoe.

A black and dark aura enveloped his frame and he looked up with set and fierce eyes...

"You f-cking bastard... You really want to die..."

Daichi cleaned his bloodied face with his sleeve.

"I spent an hour shopping for these shoes because today was a special day... A f-cking hour! Do you know how much I hate shopping?" Len yelled.

"..."

Daichi was unable to speak as Len grabbed him by his shirt collar and flung him against the marble fountain.

"You have a death wish!"

Len punched him again, not showing any mercy.

Daichi looked up and saw another person approach them,

"S-sempai, h-help!"

Said sempai's eyes widened when he saw Len.

"Y-You idiots! What were you thinking messing with him?"

"What? Why?"

"Do you not know who he is?"

Daichi looked up at Len and shook his head.

"He is Len Kagamine the crazy beast, captain of Takase!

"Heh, looks like you know me." Len stated and let go of Daichi.

The three didn't waste anytime in running away like feeble roaches.

"Pathetic." Len muttered and sat down to wait for Rin.

Rin came back with the drinks in about two minutes.

"Sorry for the wait! The line was so long!"

"Eh no problem," Len said as he sat back down, "You didn't take long."

Rin handed him the soda and then her blue eyes widened.

"Len! You're bleeding!"

Len looked down and saw a patch of blood on his jeans.

_Those bastards got my pants dirty too? Oh they better be glad they ran away or else-_

"Len are you hurt?" Rin asked him with panicked eyes.

He blushed and looked away, "N-no this isn't my blood."

"Oh... So it must be from the people who had been fighting! Woah was it so violent that it even got on you? You must've been pretty close to have gotten blood on you! You could've been hurt!"

Len looked at the floor, his heated face cooling down a bit, "But I never get hurt."

She smiled at him warmly, "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"So how was your elementary school life?"

"Horrific. Terrible. Absolutely dreadful."

Len looked at me in a surprised manner as I slowly bit into my burger.

"Isn't elementary supposed to be full of happy memories regarding coloring, nap time and girls having cooties?"

"Ehem, but it was BOYS who had the cooties and no it wasn't very fun for me."

"Why?"

I poked my food, "You can kinda say I was unfortunate to meet a little devil."

"A little who?"

"A messed little brat who made my life impossible."

"Rin, you were bullied in elementary school?"

I hung my head in defeat, "Y-yeah..."

Len pounded his fist on the table, "Who was that little bastard who dared torment you?"

"Um his name was Len but he was so much different than you! Like complete opposites!"

His face suddenly got clouded with confusion.

I got up to throw away my food and accidentally bumped into a guy.

"Hey punk! Who do you-oh...? It's a girl. Heh, look Saichi, does she look like she could be my girlfriend? She is kinda cute."

The two guys turned to look at me. Ah crap! God you already gave me a boyfriend so please keep these thugs away!

"Tch... What's your name?"

Suddenly, I got pulled backwards onto someone's chest.

"Her name is Rin and she's my girlfriend."

Len had a tight hold on my waist and I blushed deeply.

The two guys snickered and went away.

"Thank you Len."

"Tch, you gotta learn to protect yourself y'know? But yeah you're welcome."

I sighed and hugged him.

I have the best boyfriend in the world~.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"She's so foolishly unaware and naiive. Too bad I'm going to end it soon~..."

"What are thinking about Miku?"

"What is the best way to get two captains to know each other?"

"Ummm, introducing them?"

"Neru, you're so stupid."

"By having them fight."

"Exactly Luka. Having them fight."

"You don't plan to..."

"Meiko, of course I plan to do that... What would happen if the ruthless captain of Takase discovers that his precious girlfriend is the notorious Minami captain? Or vice versa, our peace-loving captain will freak when she finds out."

"When will we do it?"

"Hmmm, well girls let's not waste anymore time. Takase usually hangs in the Eastern districts right? It's time to go pick a fight!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Captain! Captain!"

"What is it Kaito? You're so loud! Quiet! I just got back from a nice date so would it kill you to calm down?"

"Some girls from Minami are taunting us! They are purposely loitering in our territories and saying that we can't harm them because their leader will beat the crap out of us~!" He whined.

Len stood up from his couch, "What? Those b-tches think they can come and act all high and mighty due to their captain's reputation? The f-ck! Who are they trying to trick?"

"What do we do Captain?"

Len smirked, "Send Minami a challenge letter... It's about time that we fight them. Minami's legacy will end crushed at our feet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now… I hope to update in less than a month TTATT I'm testing that's why and I need as much time to study as possible :D hope you guys understand and know that I really love you all  
><strong>

*** I didn't write in terms of Yen because since this is in English, Japanese terms may confuse some people but I might write it in next time x3  
><strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi: thank you so much ^u^ I don't know if you still think Len is cute after this chapter though.. But I still do ^o^**

**Jimmyvathanh: Ohhhhh~! Thank you so much for helping me out! My grammar is bad at times but you really helped me!**

**Domo-chii: Awww I re-read it too :D that way I'll know not to make it EXACTLY the same**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana: You're welcome, sorry for the delay (_ _)**

**Az-Sticker: More detail will be given later on about their childhood. Yep thank you!**

**Kokoro737: Thank you very much for reviewing~!**

**Lunag6: Thank you!**

**Anon: hmmmm should Miku be paired with Kaito? *pets a plot bunny* we'll see~…**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Yay! Yup ridiculous drama is good :D**

**Ten-Faced: hmmmm thank you for liking this story :D Kiyoteru and Meiko? We'll see :D**

**AiLoveAkuma: Thank you and I'll try to fix the error as soon as possible!**

**LiNgErInGdIsAsTerR: Thank you =u=**

**Jimmivathanh: Ah no worries~ Thank you for caring so much ^u^ I appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys… I tried I really did… I'm typing the life out of my fingers as we speak. There will be an update on Tied by Fate later today and one on It Would Be Easier if I Could Hate You in two days. Thank you for being patient. I didn't think this story would become one of my more popular ones ^u^ Thank you to all who review and I'm doing my best to update all other stories~**

**Enjoy and please review~!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>**  
><strong>

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**Chapter 5: Awakened Memories**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I grumbled in class, trying to make the bell ring. Three more minutes and then I'll be able to talk to Len... Three more...

Two more...

...

One more...

...

RING!

Hah! See ya later-

"CAPTAIN!"

I froze dead in my tracks and slowly turned to face Meiko and Neru.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"I'm sorry Cap- I mean Rin but there are scary guys loitering outside school!"

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window, peering down at the streets.

There were four guys standing at the entrance of the school... Four guys in a very familiar looking uniform.

"That's Takase! Those uniforms are from Takase, I'm sure of it!" Meiko cried and pointed to the guys.

Takase? Isn't that where Len goes to school? I think so...

"Maybe they're here to issue a challenge." We all turned to face Miku standing next to us with a mischevious glint in her eye.

Oh no no no no... I know enough not to go against Takase's crazy beast-like leader. Even our feminine charm trick won't work. I've heard he's a monster. He'll kill me and I'm too young and happy to die!

"What do we do?" Neru whined and clung to Meiko, "We can't go home, we're too scared!"

"And what am I supposed to do? I'm a fake!" I cried out with my arms outstretched.

"Ri-Ri, you'll never get anywhere if you don't believe in yourself!" Miku scolded.

"Of course I will! I'll get my butt in a hospital bed!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

We turned around to see a girl running frantically towards us.

"What happened Miki?"

"T-there was-was-a guy! He came into the restroom via the window!"

My eyes widened... A guy?

Miku grabbed the girl's shoulders, "Quick! Who was he? Do we know him? Where is he now?"

"I-I don't know! He was wearing a Takase uniform!" The red head cried, "H-He left already."

"But how? We haven't seen anyone pass through the entrance gate."

"H-he jumped out the window!"

Miku's teal eyes widened, "But this is the second floor..."

"Are we being inflitrated?"

"Hmm..." Miku said thoughtfully.

"But why would Takase boys be here?" I asked thoughtfully.

Neru gave me a disbelieving look that I didn't understand. Did she know why they were here?

"Miki... What did the guy look like?"

"I-I was too scared to pay much attention but he was blonde, not so tall... And had blue eyes."

The hair on my skin perked up. Hehe... That sounds like Len. Hehehe... But Len would never do something like that! Wait... That little brat from elementary was named Len too right? He resembles my boyfriend as well...

Could THAT Len be Takase's captain?

"H-Have any of you seen Takase's captain?" I asked calmly enough.

Meiko's eyes widened, "You haven't seen him? But he's y-"

Luka clasped her hand over Meiko's mouth, "Meiko you talk too much."

Neru blushed and averted her gaze while twirling her fingers, "H-He's cute."

Luka and Meiko averted their gaze as well. Even Miku was trying not to blush.

"Cute? A huge muscle crazy, bulky guy is cute to you guys?"

Neru giggled, "He's not that tall... And not bulky either."

I frowned. So it musn't be him... Unless he hasn't been working out. Which is highly unlikely...

"They're gone." Luka stated as she walked towards the building.

"That's strange..." I said, "They might still be hiding somewhere so let's all go together! They won't be able to attack us all!"

They nodded enthusiastically and hugged me, "That's why you're the leader!"

"I guess so..."

"Yes! We'll always have your back whenever you need us!"

"Yes Rin! Just say the word and we'll do whatever you want!"

I sweat dropped, "Thanks."

We all walked down the stairs and out of the school. Sure enough no one was there.

Then a guy approached us wearing a motorcycle helmet. He was pretty tall... Taller than Len for sure. And a strong build too...

"EEEP!" The girls cried and hid behind us, "RIN SAVE US!"

My eyes widened and I began to sweat cold. Crap, could this be HIM? THAT GUY?

"Rin?" The guy asked as he began to take his helmet off.

The girls panicked and ran away almost immediately.

I looked after them, "WAIT! What happened to 'we have your back'? Get back here you cowards! Some friends you are!"

The guy had taken his helmet off and I gasped when I saw him.

Oranges this can't be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The class was filled with boys all reading or playing... Having a good time. That is until...

"HE'S COMING!"

The guys immediately scurried away, tripping over one another, trying to get to their seats.

An anxious silence passed among the students as they heard approaching footsteps.

Suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard and the door fell off it's hinges to reveal Len Kagamine.

"I don't get it. Everytime I slightly push the door with my foot, it breaks."

The guys sweat-dropped._ I'd be suprised if it didn't fall after such a hard kick. If that was soft I don't wanna know what hard is._

Three guys followed behind Len.

"Eh? The door's broken again?" Kaito asked and was soon smacked by Gakupo.

"It seems Len's muscle spasm is contagious." Gakupo said, "Heh, it's not broken. It was already loose, eh Len?"

"Both of you are stupid though Kaito is clearly a step ahead of you Gakupo."

"Shut up Kiyoteru, you'd love to be me because I am A-W-E-S-O-M-E."

Gakupo looked down onto the broken door, "But still Len you gotta stop doing that. Doors don't grow on trees you know... Well kinda."

"I know what's wrong! Len here thinks he's a real tough guy. Yeah! This idiot thinks he's so tough that he has to make a grand entrance...without using his hands! Ooooh~! What a baaaaad boy~"

Len closed his eyes and tightened his fists, a sign that his patience was running dangerously low.

The boys flinched and stared daggers at Kaito. _Shut up! Shut up! You're going to get us all killed!_

"Kaito, you are the true idiot here saying things to annoy our very dangerous captain. Have some consideration for others." Kiyoteru said and then looked around at his classmates, "Just look at these guys, they're trembling!"

_Evil bastard, Kiyoteru! Stop being such a hypocrite. You know you like to see us suffer!_

"Huh? I said the wrong thing again? Well doesn't matter. This guy is so narrow minded that he couldn't take any advice anyway."

Len's eyes flashed open and he grabbed the nearest chair, "I've had it with you today!"

"Ehem," Kiyoteru said as he watched them, "I don't want to interrupt your fun but aren't you going to Minami today? You said you'd see Rin before challenging the captain. Isn't that why you didn't send the letter? If you want to go personally, you have to be well dressed. You won't have time to change and Rin would hate to see you in dirty clothes."

Len's eyes slightly widened as he processed everything Kiyoteru had said, freezing in motion with the chair lifted in the air. Suddenly, he put the chair back down, sat in it, and began to furiously tap his foot on the floor. That was the only way he could vent his anger without dirtying his uniform.

The other boys in the room stared in awe as Len, their violent leader, had refrained from punching Kaito's skull open.

Kaito flexed his muscles and looked in smugly at Len, "What? No fight? And I was just getting ready."

_Shut up. Shut up. Someone make this guy shut up before captain explodes. Kaito can annoy even the most patient person. Please shut up!_

Kaito studied Len carefully and then suddenly exclaimed, "Who are you? The Len I know wouldn't hesitate in punching me! Have you lost your thirst for blood? Has Rin weakened you with her cute face? Who are youuu~? Teellll meeee~!"

_We. Are. So. Dead. Thanks a lot you blue-headed idiot._

Kaito jumped around him, poking Len's cheeks, "Tell me. Tell me. Telll meee~!"

Len closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his fists tightened greatly.

"Tell me~"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Len exclaimed and climbed over the desk in order to reach Kaito.

"You'd think he'd at least have a pea sized brain..." Kiyoteru murmured to Gakupo.

"AHHH!" The students yelled and ran out of the classroom like if there was no tomorrow.

"We-We gotta leave" one of the boys said as they panted in the hallway, tired from the sudden sprint, "If the h-hallway isn't safe maybe we can make it to the track."

"Wait!" Another said, "Look!"

The boys crowded around the window that looked into the classroom, "It looks like it will end soon."

Len flipped Kaito over on his back and gave him a single kick.

"He's baaack~!" Kaito yelled as Len gave him a harder kick, rendering him unconscious.

The boys remained speechless in the hallway.

"I-It's...over?"

"He didn't even blooden Kaito... Was he refraining himself?"

"It ended without anyone else getting hurt?"

"Is this truly the influence of his girlfriend, this Rin person?"

"If it is, I need to find this girl and thank her immediately!"

"Let's raise a pedestal!"

"And still... I feel kinda sorry for her."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"So why are we here again?" Kaito openly questioned, in perfect condition even after getting knocked out by Len. The four guys were now inside their base, not wanting others at school intruding in their business.

"We're here to form a plan to challenge Minami's captain."

"But weren't you going to send a letter?"

"Are you oblivious to everything that happens around you?" Len questioned angrily.

"Um... I think he was unconscious at the time." Gakupo put in.

"Oh... Doesn't matter!" Len fumed, "I want to go fight Minami!"

"Okay, okay... Anyone have a plan?"

"I do!"

All three turned to face Kaito, who was grinning and holding a map.

"What's that?" Kiyoteru asked, adjusting his glasses in order to get a better look.

"This, my dear four-eyed scary genius, is a map of Minami school grounds."

"A map? Where did you get it from?" Gakupo asked, trying to see the map.

"Uh-uh-uh~!" Kaito said while rolling up the map, "I'm not telling you anything!"

Len studied the map for a while and then spoke, "Does it have all the rooms and everything?"

Kaito smirked, "Most of them."

"Let me see."

"Of course" Kaito said, purposely mocking Kiyoteru and Gakupo," YOU can see it any day."

The royal-blue haired guy unrolled the map on an empty table in their base.

Len's cerulean eyes scanned the map, "Looks legit... How did you get this?"

"I found it on the floor while walking by Minami yesterday. It fell out of some girl's bag. I'm guessing she's part of the captain's inner circle to have a map like this. The blue x's must be where the first and second fighters are," Kaito said and then pointed to a red x, "must be where the captain is. I don't know what the golden points are. Most probably they are meeting points."

Len stared at Kaito as did the other two members of Len's "inner circle".

"T-that was actually very smart." Len murmured.

"Exactly!" Kaito exclaimed, "I don't know why you guys say I'm stupid!"

"We have our reasons." The two fighters mumbled.

"Where could Rin's class be..." Len murmured as his eyes glided over the map.

"Here," Kaito pointed a box in the map, "I saw her here once while trying to get a cat down from a tree. She was here with another pretty teal haired girl."

"Miku Hatsune." Gakupo said.

"You know her?" Kaito asked.

"She's a little manipulative devil... Or also my cousin." Gakupo stated.

"Oh..." Kaito said, seemingly upset.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no...nothing."

"Okay then..." Len said, "This is what we'll do: Kaito gather four first fighters and kept them at Minami's main entrance. Gakupo gather another three and keep them at Minami's back entrance. Kiyoteru, you will try to enter and give the challenge straight on. From what I assume, Minami's captain is a sly trickster and won't hesitate in running away. Due to that, I'll meet Rin and demand she tell me who the leader is. I'll then corner her and challenge her if Kiyoteru is unlucky. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Captain!" The three yelled in unison.

"Well then... Let's go crush Minami."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We returned to the school grounds and then left towards Minami. Before reaching the actuall gate, we split in four, Kiyoteru, Kaito, and Gakupo going to their respective positions. Though they can be stupid at times, I don't doubt my fighters in regards to carrying out orders and being loyal. They are my friends after all as well.

I lurked around Minami's entrance and when the time came, easily jumped the fence. I was going to walk straight into the building when two girls began walking my way.

Crap, they can't see me! I looked around and with no other exit, climbed the tree behind me. The two girls were laughing and decided to sit at the bottom of the tree. SERIOUSLY? There are about twenty other f-cking trees and they decide to sit under this one? F-ck! If I don't leave soon, the whole plan will be ruined! Think! Think!

Then, my left foot slipped and I almost fell out of the tree. The leaves rustled and the girls stopped laughing and looked up. I began to sweat cold and didn't know whether to feel scared or feel stupid... I chose stupid since I was hugging the life out of the tree bark.

"Did you hear something?" One said and looked up.

"Yeah! Maybe it's a squirrel!" The other one chided, "Let's look for it!"

SH-T.

"Taka! Uo!" Someone called from a distance, "Look what I have!"

The two girls immediately got up and scurried away towards the stranger.

I sighed in relief and took a look at the building. If I remember right, Rin's class is the one next to this one... All I would have to do is...

"Huah!" I grunted as I jumped from the tree to the ledge of the building. I gripped it tightly, my feet finding no foothole.

Luckily, the girls had left and no one remained to see me lift myself up until I stood on the ledge of the second floor. I inched sideways until stood centimeters away from a window. Is this the right room?

"Hey! Let's go eat under that tree!"

I cursed under my breath, no time to find out. I opened the window and went inside before the approaching girls could see me.

I began breathing deeply and closed my eyes to rest a while. My head rested against the cold tile wall... Wait, tile wall?

I heard a squeak and my eyes flew open. A red head stook in the center of the room... A room full of stalls and sinks...

**F-CKING SH-T**.

"KYAAAA!" The girl yelled and my eyes darted around looking for an exit.

With luck, my bones won't break in the process...

I opened the window and jumped straight out, trying to hide my blushing face from the girl. How the f-ck did I end up in the girl's restroom?

I got my cell phone out and dialed Kaito's number.

"Hello? Captain?"

"Kaito, call off the attack! We need to re-think this!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" I hissed into the phone, too flustered to speak calmly.

"Okay, okay!"

I hung up and ran a bit before stopping to rest at a tree.

After a couple of minutes I got back up and was about to leave when my phone rang.

I looked at the screen, "What is it Kiyoteru?"

"We called off the attack like Kaito told us to."

"Okay so why are you calling me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"On my way back I spotted Rin."

"Uhuh, where is she?"

"She wasn't alone. A tall guy was approaching her and her friends instantly ran away. It looks like he wants to pick a fight."

I cursed loudly, "Where is she dammit?"

"A couple feet from the school, eastern entrance. Kaito kinda used your bike. It's at the back entrance if you need it."

"Hng." I muttered and hung up. I ran to the rear parking lot and found my motorcycle there.

I jumped on and swerved out of there. That idiot who tormented her in elementary school... Is he back? He dares torment Rin again? Well now he's gonna feel my fists!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I squeaked as the guy approached me and took off his black helmet.

He was tall, and had a lean muscular build. The shocking thing about him was that he had pink hair. Had Len painted his hair as a sign of defiance towards his parents?

"Rin, long time no see eh?"

"Kya!" I yelled and ran towards him, punching him in the stomach, "Get away from me, jerk!"

He slightly recoiled with a small grunt, "What was that for?"

"What do you mean, what was that for? You know very well what you did in elementary school!"

"Elementary school? I did nothing to you Rin... Don't you remember me? You were my first friend when I transferred in second grade."

"Transferred in second grade?" I asked and began to recall past events that my mind had tried very hard to erase from brain.

Suddenly I remembered...

*FLASHBACK*

_"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student!"_

_"Hello, I am V. Waitoo Yuma."_

_Everyone mumbled among themselves, especially the girls._

_Even I found myself blushing while staring at the new boy._

_"He's soo cute!"_

_"Look at his hair, is it real?"_

_"He's prettier than most girls!"_

_He was thin, had light pink hair... Small cute pink lips and bright blue eyes that changed to light green in the sun. His smile made my heart beat rapidly._

_Yuma sat next to me and smiled warmly, "Hello."_

_"H-hi..." I mumbled, and waved at him, "Nice to meet you Yuma, I'm Rin."_

_"Wah! Rin is such a nice name..."_

_I sighed deeply and felt as if were floating. Is this love?..._

_The rest of the day we spent together, eating lunch together and talking all the time. This was the first time Len was absent and I was going to enjoy every minute of it._

_The next day, Yuma greeted me as usual and we walked towards the lunch area together when Len appeared._

_"Hey you, Pinkie! Why are you with Rin?"_

_I gulped and fought the urge to openly cry. Why did he choose to torment me?_

*FLASHBACK END*

I don't remember much after that... My brain blocked many of my childhood memories so it's hard to remember. I'm glad for that, otherwise I might've been traumatized.

"Yuma?" I asked, finally recalling who he was.

He chuckled, "Took you long enough. I mean, who else has natural pink hair around these parts? Sure it got a bit darker but still."

"Sorry for attacking you!" I exclaimed, now feeling utterly stupid, "I thought you were that bully!"

"Who? Len Kagamine?"

My body became paralyzed as if a bucket of ice-cold water had fallen on me.

"L-Len... His last name was K-Kagamine?"

"Yeah same as yours... Sucks, huh?"

I gulped, hehehe... Same last name and same first name... Some grand coincidence, huh?

"What ever happened to him?" I asked, trying to discard the nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Huh? If you're trying to ask if he got any better...no. He became worse. I had to watch out for him throughout middle school as well."

"Yeah... A bully like him would never change!" I added confidently.

"Uhuh, you can say that again. Guess where he is now?"

"Ummm... I don't know."

"He's Takase's notorious crazy captain!"

So it was him!

"I knew it! Someone like him wouldn't hesitate in becoming such an evil person!"

Yuma shrugged, "Meh, I work out but that guy is crazy. One of my friends goes there and he has to be careful."

Then something occured to me, "Hey, I don't wanna be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"Oh well you see..." He started and slightly blushed, "I kinda like this girl who goes here."

"Oh?" I asked, my interest flaring, "So what's her n-"

"Yuma!"

A motorcycle approached us at high speed and screeched to a stop. Someone that looked exactly like Len got off the bike. No, it must be him.

Wait… He knew Yuma too? Oh maybe this was the friend that-

"Yuma you little bastard-"

Okay so maybe not so much as friends...

"-I told you to stay away from her!"

Okay so now I'm confused. Why would my Len know Yuma and then start yelling at him?

"Shut up Len. I let you torment me before but this isn't grade school anymore...or middle school."

Thoughts whirled around in my mind; my body couldn't move.

_"Huh? If you're trying to ask if he got any better...no. He became worse. I had to watch out for him throughout middle school as well."_

"Oh so you think you're tough now, huh?" Len said and approached Yuma, "Let's see how much!"

"See Rin? What I tell ya? This guy's a monster."

"No..." I breathed out shakily, "My Len would never..."

SMACK!

Yuma recoiled back as Len's fist made contact with his side. The pink haired guy grunted and swung at Len, only slightly missing.

The way he was speaking... The violent look in his eye. Yuma... If what he had said was true then...

I felt my breathing become irregular and I almost fell on my trembling knees. It took all my strength to remain standing...

"Y-you were in my second grade c-class..." I mumbled, "You were THAT Len Kagamine."

Both Yuma and Len looked at me but I was too absorbed in thought to notice.

This can't be true... That evil bully from second grade, now captain of Takase, is…MY BOYFRIEND?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's it for now~ I hope to update this in a week depending on how much feedback I get ^u^ thank you to all who take their time to read this ^u^**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi99: Thank you for your review~ gah! You're too nice TTuTT**

**Miss16Silent: Thank you, sorry for delay!**

**Ten-Faced: Yes, I shall dwell upon it because you asked xD so most probably yes**

**Oshizu: Nuuuuu~ Thank YOU~**

**RinRinSableheh: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG /orz**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Ah! Thank you~ I was hoping it would be funny**

**Az-Sticker: Thank you very much**

**Mikucosplay101: Thank you very much and sorry for the delay!**

**RiriaKazeKage: TTwTT so much love... isn't deserved~ Thank you**

**Deadmaster91-sama: Thank you~!**

**Shriekmon: Ah! Thank you ^u^**

**Nras6: *u* thank you very much for commenting on most of my stories~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well after a very long absence, I have returned. I'm sorry for not updating in four months but writing is not my priority when set against school work. I hope you all understand and if some of you decided to give up on me as an author, I understand that too. Well, I shall just be quiet and let you read this 5,000+ word chapter **

**Thank you and please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**Chapter 6: Hostile Love?**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Y-you were in my second grade c-class..." I mumbled, "You were THAT Len Kagamine?!"

Both Yuma and Len looked at me but I was too absorbed in thought to notice.

This can't be true... That evil bully from second grade, now captain of Takase, is…MY BOYFRIEND?

"Of course I was...Wait... You didn't know?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

I gulped. An ominous aura was currently radiating from Len.

"You mean... You went out with me, even not knowing who I was?!"

I became very confused about what he was asking and just nodded slowly.

Yuma, sensing the uncomfortable aura surrounding us, slowly slid away and disappeared. If Yuma left, it must mean Len is about to do something that can't be good at all. He walked towards me, and I stood there paralyzed, unable to move.

"All this time... I've been keeping our promise like a fool while you go off, forget about me, and cheat on me with the first guy you meet?!" He raged.

"W-what promise..?" I asked cautiously, "I don't remember anything..."

"Argh!" He yelled and slammed his fist against the concrete wall behind me, "Damn it Rin! If you were going to forget about me why didn't you tell me the day we made our promise?! The day before you transferred, don't you f-cking remember?!"

I began shaking with fear and he growled before punching the wall repeatedly.

"While I've been keeping out marriage vow like a fool all this time, you've completely forgotten me and asked out someone you met for the first time right?!"

My eyes widened in alarm, "B-but...it...was you."

He scowled, his handsome face contorted in pure anger, "But you didn't know it was me."

I couldn't respond to anything he was saying. All of this had been so unexpected...

"Without knowing who I was you asked me out?!" He raged, slamming his fist against the bloody brick wall.

"Even after vowing everlasting loyalty you flirted with a stranger?! Only a few years apart and you cheated?!"

I cringed, tears stinging my eyes and I clasped my hands tightly over my ears, trying to block out his screaming.

Why lord, why must I meet this Len again?!

"Who was the one who started the relationship back then, huh?!" He snarled.

"Mom..." I whispered, terribly afraid of this side of Len.

Then reality smacked me once again across my face. The nice Len never did exist. They are the same person... This is the beast-like captain of Takase, Len Kagamine, my boyfriend.

He looked at his bloody hand, "F-ck, I thought something was itching... Sh-t I can see the bone."

I gasped as I studied his hand. It was badly hurt...

Len turned to walk away, "My grandmother always said happy homes lead to success outside. I'm apparently doing something wrong. We'll have to fix that."

I was left breathless, fear gripping me with it's icy cold claws.

"Rin... I warn you," he said and his death glare landed on me, "You cheat on me one more time and I'll kill the guy..."

He turned around once more, "...and beat you close to death."

I flinched at his words and he walked away. I sank to my knees, tears sliding down my face. He's claiming I broke some promise that I can't seem to remember...

I hugged my knees and hid my face. I never wanted to see this guy again. Len made my childhood plain hell. He bullied me and manipulated everyone to say I had a big butt. I was so glad when I transferred...I thought I left my tormented childhood behind. And look where it came to catch me. I'm dating the cruelest person on the face of the planet...

God, I know I asked you for a handsome boyfriend but please... Save me from this guy. I don't mind being single ever again... Just please...

Take Len Kagamine out of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe she did that. I... I love her so much and this is how she pays me? It's only been a few years and she cheated on me... Well luckily it was me who she asked out. I guess she can't help but fall in love5 with me twice, being the awesome person I am...

I drove back to our base on my bike. I didn't feel like going home with a bloodied fist. I'm not in the mood to face my grandmother either. She weilds more authority than my father.

I screeched to a stop as I reached my destination. I slung off the bike, careful not to injure my already damaged hand.

I kicked the door open, not in the mood to knock. Not that I need to anyway, I'm too cool for that.

"Leeennn~! You're baac-what the hell happened to your hand?!" Kaito asked as he curiously stared at it.

Kiyoteru smacked Kaito across the back of his head, "Does it look like the captain is in a good mood? You need to learn when to shut up."

"Did Rin beat you up-"

SMACK!

I lowered my left hand, "I still haven't seen the doctor in regards to this spasm of mine."

Kaito rubbed his head, "I was just asking."

Gakupo emerged from behind them, "So what did happen Len?"

I was about to snap at Gakupo for being as imprudent as the blue-haired idiot but relented to glaring at him. It worked just as fine.

Kiyoteru, apparently the only sensible one among us, handed me alchohol, some antiseptic cream, and bandages.

I clenched my jaw tightly as he cleaned the wound, added the cream over it, and then wrapped the bandages over my hand. He pushed his glasses back, admired his creation, and then lit a cigarette, feeling quite accomplished.

I resisted making a comment about the horrible smoke simply because he had cured my arm.

I lay on the couch, ignoring the bickering trio I call friends and closed my eyes in thought.

I remember the first time I met her...

_I was getting bullied by a group of middle schoolers around the beginning weeks of second grade._

_"You think you're so tough? You can't mess with middle schoolers!" They taunted and kicked me around._

_I felt my senses spin and my stomach churn with nausea. They are really beating the crap out of me... _

_"Hey you!"_

_We all turned around to face a small blonde girl with a big bow in her hair._

_"What do you want little girl? Go run off and leave your sempais to do their work, 'kay?"_

_"No! You're abusing your rights as our elders! You have no right to beat up an elemetary school kid!" She exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at them. _

_I stared at her in admiration. She's so cool to stand up to those guys... Is she not scared?_

_"Bug off will you?" He said and pulled her bow._

_The girl's face twisted and she began to cry almost immediately, "WAAAAAHH!"_

_The boys sweat dropped, "H-hey, quiet will you? We didn't even hurt you."_

_The girl kept on wailing so loudly that they boys left in a flurry of panic._

_She wiped her tears away and then laughed. She turned to me and grinned broadly, "That always works."_

_She's so cool..._

_"Hey you are pretty tough because you weren't crying!" She commented, "That's awesome!"_

_I puffed up my chest out a little, "A man should only cry three times in his whole life!"_

_She thought about this for a moment and then gave me a thumb's up, "You're cool!"_

_I felt my face heat up. Me, cool?!_

_She left running and I stood there, feeling dazed._

Since that day I began to observe her closely, my heart beating every time she sang or smiled. Then my face would heat up and at first I thought I was sick until I realized... I was in love for the very first (and only) time.

Luckily, we were in the same class. I would be able to protect her from all the bullies in class.

_One time she was playing with these two other girls and one of them pinched her! Rin, as I later learned her name was, laughed and they continued playing again. Rin was too scared to stand up for herself and reserved herself to laughing so she wouldn't start crying. I couldn't let her be bullied!_

_I ran up to them, "Hey you stop messing with Mouse if you don't want to get beaten to death!"_

_The girls gave a terrified scream and immediately scurried away. I grinned triumphantly as Rin looked up to me with wide eyes. Heh, she shouldn't be so touched. _

I did that on a daily basis. I freed her of all her bullies, that's why it surprised me so much when she said she had been bullied in grade school.

The only problem was...Her butt.

_"A woman with a small butt cannot bear children! You will ruin the family dynasty by marrying someone like that girl! Don't even think about it!" My grandma scolded._

_"..." I remained silent at her feet and my mother came in scolding her for telling me such things. _

_But grandma had said so it must be right. Yet, that didn't mean I could make Rin cry because her butt was small..._

_"All right listen up everybody! I want everyone to repeat 'Rin's butt is big and wide' ten times!" I yelled to the class._

_They all nodded and began repeating it. _

_"Now write it down twenty times!" They all did as they were told. _

_Rin stood in the center of the class, a look of shock on her face. She's was so happy she couldn't speak._

_Our ancestors said that a man's love should be deeper than the ocean and taller than the highest mountain. I didn't know what it meant at the time but my grandma said it so it must be true. _

She was always so quiet that I called her Mouse. Due to this, she was always alone so I was always the first to talk to her.

_"Heh, you're reading Mouse, that's good. Sitting a lot will make your butt big!"_

I always gave her presents on her birthday.

_"Here," I said, giving her a box, "This is my most grand posession, lose it and die."_

_She opened the box and yelled as she took out my lizard. That's how much she liked it._

Life was good until someone showed up...

_"Hello, I'm V. Waitoo Yuma." _

_The girls in the class stared at him in awe. Even Rin was sitting there staring at the pink haired boy with her mouth agape. What?! Why was she staring at him when there was a perfectly handsome boy sitting right next to her?! The two began talking right away. I growled, Rin was my girlfriend not his!_

_"I told you to stay away from her!" I exclaimed at Yuma as he sat with Rin during lunch. _

_"I-It's just that she's s-so pretty and-"_

_Of course she's pretty that's why she's my girlfriend! She can only look pretty to me!_

_I grabbed her cheeks and stretched them, "Is this pretty?!"_

_I blushed as I still saw how cute she was. I stretched and poked her face in various ways but it was useless... She was too pretty. _

If I would've known a pretty girl was probable to cheat then I would've stretched her face more...It's too useless now... I'm just happy I found her again. I sighed as I felt my cheeks heat up and I buried my face into a cushion so the guys wouldn't see me. Maybe Kaito was right...

I'm hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

_"Is it true that you're transferring?!"_

_I looked up at Len from my work, "Y-yeah."_

_"So it is true...When?!"_

_"Tomorrow..."_

_He frowned angrily, "Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_I squeaked and responded, "I-I only found out two days ago. M-my dad found business elsewhere."_

_He grew silent and I swear I saw teardrops gather in his eyes. _

_"Are you crying?" I asked curiously._

_"N-no!" Len exclaimed and furiously wiped his eyes, "A man only cries three times in his life!"_

_He stood up suddenly, "Fine then, let's have it your way!"_

_"H-huh?"_

_"Before you transfer, let's get engaged!"_

_"EH?!" I felt the color drain from my face and my knees turn to jelly._

_Suddenly, the color rushed to my face, "What are you saying?! That stuff is only for adults!"_

_He rolled his cerulean eyes at me, "You idiot, adults get married. We're still small that's why we're getting engaged!"_

_He grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the class._

_"Here," he said, grabbing a window drape, "this drape is white, put it on!"_

_"I don't wanna! Teacher will get mad!"_

_The blonde boy ignored me and turned to the class, "Everyone listen up! We have to get this done before lunch is over, hurry up and gather."_

_"I don't wanna!"_

_"Do you wanna die?!" He threatened, "I'll buy you something nicer in the future but for now be happy with this!"_

_I felt my face swell with embarrassment and tears stung my eyes. I can't wait till this day is over and I transfer. He placed the drape over my head and then stared blankly at the kids._

_"Now what do we do?"_

_I felt like smacking him and trampling over his body. He made such a big deal over this and now he's clueless?! _

_Some boy stood up, "At my sister's wedding they said wedding vows."_

_"Ahh! Okay," he said and turned to face me, "We'll do something like that!"_

_He lifted his left hand and placed his right hand over his heart, "Mouse and I swear to forever be together no matter what until we are old with white hair!"_

_The kids murmured in approval and I hesitantly copied his movements. I was too scared to defy him. I continued crying though the sound was drowned out by the cheering kids._

"AHHHH!"

I stood up in bed, panting heavily, cold sweat dripping from my forehead.

I... I remember now. My horrible engagement party...

I got engaged to that demon.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I staggered into the classroom, my feet unwilling to take another step.

"Rin, you look like a zombie..." Neru murmured as I slumped into my desk.

"Yeah you look pretty bad." Meiko added.

"Mhm." Luka pitched in.

"Let's go eat ramen! That'll cheer you up!" Neru said.

I buried my face in my arms and groaned, "If I eat I might throw up."

Riiiing...

"Your phone is ringing," Miku said as she took it out of my bag, "You should answer."

"Don't feel like it..." I mumbled as I slightly banged my head against the desk.

"Hmmm," she mumbled and pressed the phone against my ear, "I think it'd be better if you answered."

"Hello..?"

"F-ck, why are you answering so late?! What were you doing, damnit?!"

My muscles tensed, my eyes widened, and I began flailing around frantically. It's as if by merely thinking about him I summoned him!

Miku laughed and held the phone from which a string of curses were pouring out of.

"Yo,Rin? The hell?! Pick up the phone Rin Kagamine!"

I huddled into a ball, hoping he would hang up.

"He said he'll come over if you don't answer."

I immediately perked up and extended a shaky hand to grab my cellphone.

"H-hello?"

"Damn it, why are your answers so slow?!" Len exclaimed from the other end.

"U-um, there was a lot of noise but i-it's fine now."

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Um, no..."

"You shouldn't miss a meal. And answer me quickly!" Len stated and then added, "If you don't answer by the fourth ring... .die."

My jaw dropped to the floor along with my heart. Fourth ring..I die.

I feel to my knees and curled up in fetal position. Fourth ring and I die... Fourth ring and I die...

"Miku, do something..." Neru whispered and tugged on her sleeve, "If Rin keeps on going like this she'll deteriorate to nothing."

"She looks so bad it hurts to look at her." Meiko lamented.

"What can I do?" Miku asked with a smile, "It's actually kinda funny."

The three girls sweat-dropped, "We're horrible friends..."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Riiiiinnng!

Rin fumbled for her phone anxiously.

"_Fourth ring and I die..."_ She thought to herself.

"H-hello?"

"F-ck didn't I tell you that you would die if you didn't answer by the fourth ring?!"

"B-but it was the third ring..."

"My phone rang five times or are you calling me a liar?!" He questioned menacingly.

"N-no..." She squeaked.

"I told you that if I had to wait you would die...prepare yourself. Tamaki's resaurant, six o'clock. For every second you're late, I'll add a drop of blood..."

She flailed around in her chair like a fish looking for water and then banged her forehead against the desk. _I don't wanna die... He's gonna kill me..._

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Dude, I think he's really gonna kill her..."

"You think?! He sounded so scary-! Ahhh-! Maybe we should rescue Rin before he gets to her!"

"You idiots don't know him well..." Kitoteru mumbled, "Have you ever heard of someone being brutally beat up in a restaurant?"

"Have you ever seen him make empty threats?!" The purple haired guy asked.

"No!" Kaito responded enthusiastically and then tried imitating Kiyoteru's voice, "That's why he's captain."

Kiyoteru rolled his eyes, "Look."

Len hung up the phone and walked away, smiling broadly like a boy who had just received a great gift.

Kaito and Gakupo sweat-dropped, "Our captain is such a two-face..."

"Poor Rin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I walked towards the restaurant with trembling legs. I don't want to die... I'm too young to die...

I opened the door and Len was already at a table. He had a plate in front of him with a burger, fries, and a soda. I hesitantly walked towards him and sat down.

I sat in silence for a moment, not comprehending why he would buy me food when his true motive was to beat me up. Was this my last supper?

"Aren't you going to eat? I bought this food for you." Len asked as he leaned back and eyed me.

"Oh... Y-yes." I mumbled and slowly raised the burger to my lips with shaking hands.

"Tch, eat faster. I hate girls who push their food around."

I tensed and began taking large bites of the food in front of me, almost swallowing it whole. If I anger him he might kill me faster!

"It can't be that bastard Yuma..."

My breath hitched and I began choking on my food. Why was he mentioning Yuma all of a sudden?

"Are you okay?!" He asked and handed me a cup of water.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled and then hesitantely added, "Thanks."

He looked away meekly, "S-Stop eating so fast or you might choke again."

His small act of kindness was immediately forgotten as I glared at him. First he tells me to speed up and then slow down? Make up your mind stupid jerk! I was extremely close to flipping a table when I remembered what made me choke.

"What were you saying about Yuma?" I asked him quizzically.

"Eh? Oh... I was trying to figure out who your bully was. I was sure it was Yuma but you said he bullied you in 1st AND 2nd grade so he couldn't be it. Yuma transferred in second grade."

I gave him a dead panned look that clearly read "You are the biggest idiot in this world."

"You sure you don't remember his face?"

Apparently this guy didn't hear when I told him that my tormentor's name was Len Kagamine some days ago.

"N-no, I don't remember anything at all!" I exclaimed.

Of course I remember every vile thing you did to me jerk face!

"Tch, hurry up will you? These chattering airheads are making my head hurt."

I was about to yell at the guy in front of me for being such an annoying idiot when something dawned on me...

I nibbled on my burger, trying to elongate my time alive.

"If it tastes bad throw it away!"

"N-no! Yum! It tastes good!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I wobbled out of the restaurant. I could've lasted so much longer...

"So where do you wanna go now?" Len asked and my jaw almost dropped.

He's actually going to let me chose where we go to beat me up? I don't know if I should slightly honored or roll in fear.

"Um... Let's go somewhere dark!" I exclaimed and then thought again, "Wait no, no! Somewhere bright!"

"Somewhere dark...And bright? Heh, I was thinking of going there anyway!" Len murmured with a smile.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Help me!"

"It's too late now... Your time has come..."

"No, please, I want to live-aaahhh!"

I cringed as the blood splattered and the foolish woman fell victim to the murderer. Len watched the movie in delight while I merely tried to stabilize my shaking hands. Why had he brought me here? Is this what the call psychological torment? Is he indirectly showing me how I'll soon end up?! Mom, save me!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"That was great! This time, the murder scene was totally believable!"

I only faintly heard him as my mind was paralyzed in fear. So paralyzed that... I ran into a pole.

"Oi, are you stupid or something? Sh-t, are you okay? Follow me damn it and pay attention!" He scolded.

I nodded and surprisingly enough, he took my hand and dragged me away somewhere. For an instant, all fear within me disappeared and I only felt the warmth of his hand...and the leap of my heart.

He pulled me along until I realized where we were.

"Why are we here?"

"Don't ask anything, just follow!"

I gulped. I was getting ready for a month's worth injury. Throwing me down the subway tracks is just too much!

"Come on, you're going to miss it!"

"But I don't wanna! Let me go!" I whined and tried to loosen his grip on me, "I don't wanna go!"

"Sh-t, stop yelling or-"

"Hey man, she doesn't want to go home. Stay with her a little while longer." Some by-passer said.

"Girls are feistier these days! I'm jealous!"

Len looked around and blushed. Then, he suddenly let me go and when the subway arrived, he quickly pushed me inside.

Heh, maybe I was overreacting...

"Tomorrow: same place, same time." Len ordered before the doors closed.

...Or not.

I feebly sat down in a seat and sighed. He should've just gotten it over with today... Now I'm going to dread tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The peaceful streets where suddenly interrupted by a loud, roaring, cacophonous noise. A group of motorcycles, with three in the lead, sharply cut a corner onto a street.

"Hurry up," one yelled over the deafening racket, "Len's in trouble!"

They rode at high speed towards the park with the pond, one of Takase's meeting grounds. Then they hit the brakes harshly, causing a cloud of smoke to form. The three in the lead took their helmets off to reveal that they had brown, blue, and purple hair respectively.

"Len! We all received your call! What happened? Did someone dare attack you?" Gakupo asked.

"Che, it was really crazy..." Len said as he looked forward towards the lake.

"So they did attack you?" Kaito asked incredulously, "Who would be stupid enough to attack you?"

"Does she really like me that much?"

"EHH?"

"I mean, today at the subway she wouldn't let me go! It was so annoying! She was clinging to me and stuff."

He...he called us over for that? The guys thought, though no one dared voice it.

"You called us over for that?!" Kaito exclaimed, "You stupid jerk!"

He tried lunging at Len but Gakupo and Kiyoteru held him back.

"You idiot! Do you want us ALL to die?!" Kiyoteru hissed while smiling towards Len, "That can't be the reason."

"I mean I know she loves me, but to cling to me?!" His captain murmured to himself.

"…Or it can be an impossible reality."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Rin, cheer up!

"I can't... I'm going to die today..."

"Hehehe don't be silly! You won't die today. Boyfriends don't kill their girlfriends unless they're a nutcase!" Neru assured.

Rin banged her head against her desk, "That's exactly why I worry."

Miku sat on the edge of her desk, "If you're so troubled then dump him!"

"I-I can't dump him! He'll get crazy and I'll end up next to those other girls who dated crazy beasts...in a ditch!"

The teal beauty rolled her eyes, "Don't exaggerate! He must at least be slightly interested in you. Therefore he wouldn't hurt you."

"B-but he said if I didn't answer by the fourth ring I'd die!"

"He's probably just teasing you like in elementary school."

"It was bullying, not teasing! Know the difference!" Rin exclaimed and then once again shrunk in her seat.

"Well if you can't dump him then maybe after seeing him on a daily basis, you'll fall in love~!"

The small school captain gave her an incredulous look and then looked away, "Not happening..."

"You sure? I mean for his handsome face couldn't you overlook a few flaws? I would."

Rin raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Would you now?"

Miku cleared her throat, "Ehem, as I was saying, if you can't fall in love with him then you'll just have to avoid him."

"A-Avoid him?" Rin asked slowly, "Is that even possible?"

Miku nodded affirmatively, "Of course, we would all help."

The blonde girl thought about it for a long while and then quietly spoke, "But if we managed to pull it off...Would he forget me?"

Miku looked at Rin in surprise. The girl wasn't asking whether he would forget her so he would never haunt her again, but rather she was asking it in a way that showed she was afraid he'd forget her...for she wanted him to remember. Her teal eyebrows furrowed together. Though Rin might be oblivious to her own feelings, Miku could see them as clearly as her reflection in a mirror...

"No... It would be useless trying to hide," Rin said at last, "he has a whole group of fighters. It's best to face him."

"Hm, you might be right..." Miku stated, "but then what do you plan to do?"

"I know! I'll tell the nurse to help me dress invisible wounds! Len might have pity on me and it would be pointless to hit someone who is already beaten up!"

"No that wouldn't work at all! He's a professional fighter and you think you're going to fool him?!" the teal girl stated, "If you want I could break your nose really nicely..."

The blonde captain stood up and lunged at Miku, "You b-tch! You're enjoying this aren't you?!"

Luka, Meiko, and Neru sweat-dropped in unison while they watched Miku laugh as she ran away from an enraged Rin. Luka sighed and looked out the window. The others might be clueless, but she could tell right away. Though Miku acts like she merely uses Rin...there is something much more behind that.

Suddenly, Rin stopped chasing Miku and fumbled for her bag. She dug through it until she took out her cell-phone.

"What's wrong Ri-ri?" questioned Neru, adopting Miku's nickname for the blonde. Rin didn't respond.

She stared at her phone and mumbled, "It's been off... Fourth ring and I die…"

Rin's figure crumpled to the floor as she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"What do you want to eat?"

I stared at the menu in front of me. Len's cerulean gaze would not waver as he intensely examined me. Is he trying to fatten me before my death?! I'm not a pig!

"Why didn't you answer the phone?!" he questioned.

"I-it was off..."

"You turned it off even when you knew I was going to call!"

"N-No it wasn't charged..."

"Fine! What do you want to eat?!"

"Um…Whatever is cheapest?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine!"

In ten minutes he had returned with a tray of food. Len pushed the food towards me and said, "Eat."

"But the last time I ate this, my stomach became upset." I muttered, barely audible.

."Oh?" he asked, his face filled with concern, "You feel sick?"

"Y-yeah..."

He smiled, "I'll be back~"

I cringed in fear as I realized what was to come. I had finally ceased his patience and now he is finally going to kill me! He's probably gathering his fighters as I sit here waiting defenselessly!

Len walked back into the restaurant, holding something in his hand. As he got closer, I realized what the object was… A needle?! Oh no! I had always feared death by needle! … Is that even possible? Even if it wasn't, Len would find a way to make it work. Wait! Maybe he knows that one secret acupuncture point that kills someone instantly like in the movies! I am soooo dead!

"Come on!" he grumbled, trying to place my hand near the object, "Stop being such a crybaby!"

"Nooo!" I exclaimed, trying to get away from the sharp, shiny needle, "Go away!"

Prick!

I stared at my finger which had just been pricked by Len's needle of doom. He grabbed a napkin and wiped away the crimson pearl of blood that slowly slipped from the tip of my index finger.

"Geez, you're such a crybaby, afraid of everything! Nothing has changed since second grade!"

No, nothing has changed. You're still the little devil from before! Yet, why did you…

Sensing my confusion Len decided to explain his weird voodoo magic, "My grandma once told me that pricking a finger can help cure indigestion. Feel better?"

I searched my body for any further signs of stomach pain and found nothing. Wait! Maybe this was my way out of getting brutally beat and thrown down a ditch!

"N-no! It still hurts!" I blurted out, "Oww~"

Len's brows furrowed in worry, "It must be really bad then…No worries Rin, we'll just have to do all ten fingers!"

I sweat dropped and resisted the urge to curl up in a fetal position. Would this never end?

After pricking all ten fingers, Len looked at me, "Does it still hurt? If it does we still have your toes…"

"No! No! I feel great! …Better than ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The three guys watched their leader beat another man in interest, as a pupil would listen to his teacher. They didn't mind in the least all the blood and stuff. Nah, those where daily norms…

"What the f-ck?! You call yourself a real gangster who came to scout me and you can't even beat me?!" Len exclaimed as he kicked the man who was now rolling around in pain.

"You are a monster you evil high school kid!" Gakupo hissed as he looked on at the scene.

"Hey but we're on his good side so it's all good." Kaito stated happily.

"I don't think he has a good side…" Kiyoteru added.

"H-hold on!" The gangster said as he realized Len would show no mercy, "You truly are better than rumors told. Come work for us! We can give you unlimited spending money!"

The blonde male captain paused as if to consider the proposal and then lifted the guy up, "I don't need any spending money. Do you know why?"

The gangster looked blankly at Len and shook his head. His three friends gulped as they feared they knew what was to come.

"It's because my girlfriend is such a penny pincher that I don't even spend a lot of money! She always orders the cheapest things on the menu and sometimes even refuses to eat at all! It's so annoying! I know she's trying to impress me but it just irritates me! I can't dump her or she'll probably become suicidal or something! It's so annoying!"

The gangster stared at Len cluelessly and Kiyoteru resisted the urge to run straight into a brick wall.

"In a time like this..."

"…to a thug…"

"He just loves to brag doesn't he?" Gakupo wondered out loud.

"You can say that again." Kaito agreed.

"H-Hey, if you're having issues with an annoying girl we can solve them for you!" The thug said, cleaning the blood from his mouth and regaining some of his lost confidence.

"Oh, you can?" Len asked innocently, a devilish smile slowly spreading across his face, "I'm so relieved~"

"Y-yeah! Just tell us who she is and we'll get rid of her easily!"

The three guys sighed.

"He's digging his own grave."

"He should shut up before it's too late. Even Kaito isn't that imprudent."

"Wah~! His smile is scary!"

"So who is sh-" the gangster started but then tripped on a rock and grabbed onto Len.

"What's this now? Are you trying to attack me while my defenses are down? That is so low…"

"B-but I-"

SMACK!

"And there you have it folks, another bloody rampage courtesy of our leader…He just wanted an excuse to beat him up, the bastard." Kaito mused, on looking the scene.

"It is a pretty lame reason to beat him up, being a thug and all." Kiyoteru said, pushing his glasses back.

"Hey guys I think the poor gangster is getting badly beat up, shouldn't we stop Len?"

"And get beat up in his place? No thank you." Kaito said, "Let the kid have his fun."

"You might be right."

"Of course I am."

The three looked at the scene for a while before the blue-head once again spoke.

"Hey guys you know what I just realized?"

"Hm?"

"The captain is a tsundere."

"How so?" Gakupo asked, interested in what his friend had to say.

"He's a cute fluffy ball that acts hostile towards the girl he likes. Though most of the times he doesn't know he's doing it, I'm sure he intimidates Rin. He does to me."

"You might be right Kaito," Kiyoteru said and took out a cigarette, "but I have a small correction to make in your brilliant hypothesis."

"Eh?"

"He isn't hostile towards the girl he likes; he's like that towards the girl he _loves_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for now. Once again I apologize for taking super long but this is a mere hobby in my free time so as much as I would like to do it, school comes first. But, hopefully I shall update soon since I have fragments of many stories done already… Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me! Without it, I wouldn't be here this far down the road sincerely, thank you. Please review~!**

**Review Responses: **

**Ten-Faced: Ah…sorry for the extremely long wait… I hope to continue receiving your support as in the past and thank you greatly for doing so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Asianchibi99: I miss you~ How have you been? Hahaha I bet you wish you would've rushed me now since it's been four months… But if you think that it is complicated so far, just wait xD thank you for your comment :) hope you're doing well~**

**Amutogirl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**

**OwlsPanicAtTheCity: Hehehe glad you like them~ Yes she is and mhm, this is the first story of mine in which he appears and it's fun :) Sorry for taking long though…**

**Forever Lazy: Thank you for the love and sorry for the wait**

**Vocal-maiden: Yes, very small world….Very small indeed xD Thank you very much hope not to have disappointed you with the wait :)**

**Guest: I made a small one here but more blood scenes to come xD As long as Len is in here there shall be blood xD thank you and hope you like all of them!**

**Guest: I tried continuing it that very week but I had to get ready for school starting and since then haven't had time to continue but maybe updates will be faster during winter break.**

** 1: Oh yay~ I'm glad you have an account now ^o^ Yes, he's my favorite character here xD Thank you~**

**Deadmaster91-sama: Thank you~**

**Djdarkmoon: :) glad you like it**

**Sparkles x3: of course you can use it :) and I would've responded sooner but you didn'thave an account so I couldn't.  
><strong>

**Cul Kagamine: Thank you and yes, more chapters to come**

**Guest: Aww thank you for saying they are awesome! And also glad you aren't going to kill me :3 thank you!**

**Guest: Yes, she is pretty hateful here… thanks!**

**Rinxlen fangirl: sorry for the wait**

**Epic-Pachirisu15: Yes, sorry for not updating soon ( _ _)**

**Nipcat: Ah, it might take a while to finish sorry ^u^ but not impossible!**

**Tacypoc: Well hope you liked it :)**

**MercilessSpirit: Yes it is ^~^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes… I am updating another story within the same week… I meant it when I said I would get more serious with these updates. Next is Tied by Fate! The amount of feedback for this story is overwhelmingly amazing! Thank you all! What I did to receive so much love, I have no clue~!**

**P.S: Please visit the poll on my page :D **

**P.P.S: Almost at 100 reviews~! Thanks again my lovelies~! *hands you all a cookie***

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Now Hiring Prince Charming**

**Chapter 7: 1 Month**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"And so, we can raise funds by organizing activities like a car wash or-"

"Damn it!" A blonde boy exclaimed as he shot up from his desk and slammed his palms onto the table, "I really hate it!"

The entire class stiffened with worry and fear. Would this be the end?

"W-Well if you really hate it t-that much we could change it."

The captain pouted, "It's not like I hate it that much."

The speaker sweat-dropped. Everyone looked at Len in disbelief. He wasn't talking about the plan was he?

"Calm down Len," Kiyoteru said and motioned him to sit down.

"What's the problem anyway?" his purple haired friend asked.

"Besides being tempermental." Kaito added.

Every single boy in the room turned to glare at the idiot who had just put their lives on risk. Well, everyone except Len who banged his head against the desk before groaning loudly. The rest of the students flinched at the sound that might as well been the roar of a dragon.

Kaito, for once shut up immediately.

"It's been one month."

The smarter of the three spoke up, "Month of what?"

Len didn't even bother to look at Kiyoteru, "We've been dating for a month."

The boys internally groaned and gave a sigh of relief. No one would get beat up today… or at least not yet.

"Girls are usually crazy about these things. I mean, it's a big deal to them! Gah! What am I going to do for Rin? She's definitely going to expect something and I have no idea on what to do!"

Gakupo smiled to his classmates, waving a hand for them to ignore Len. No one dared eavesdrop on their conversation. They valued their lives too much.

"Since when is our captain so lovey-dovey?" Kaito asked, while staring at the troubled blonde.

"He's been waiting for his grade school love. He's a helpless closet romantic." Kiyoteru replied.

Their leader raised his head and aimed his gaze directly at the brunette. The latter cocked an eyebrow, wondering if his hard-headed, oblivious captain had heard him.

"What. Should. I. Do?" He stated slowly, angered by the fact that no one was giving him an answer.

"Well, considering you aren't the type to come up with cute events, instead of cracking your brain over it," Kiyoteru began, "Why don't you simply ask her?"

"Ask her? Ask her?!" He exclaimed and once again stood up, "Great idea!"

He shuffled out of the room, everything else being quiet. Pairs of eyes exchanged nervous glances before finally relaxing. How will they ever get used to Len Kagamine being the leader of Takase?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sat uncomfortably in the large red, cushioned seat in our booth. Len was staring at me so pensively, I almost broke out crying. Why was I so unfortunately interesting today?! The fast food restaurant was filled with the ever present chatter of customers and loud, ringing voices of the cashiers and cooks. Machine lights blinked in various colors and water gurgled in the sinks. There was a cacophonous mix of sounds everywhere except in our booth. Len was the first to break the tense silence.

"Do you know what date it is today?"

I stared at him blankly. Is he trying to remind me that today I will get beaten up after torturing myself over that fact for a month now?! Is this guy crazy?!

I nodded somberly. It's "Rin's Doom Day" of course. I would've banged my head against the table and cried pitifully but the way he was staring at me was so…

"So what do you want to do?" He asked while sipping soda from his straw.

Here he goes asking me again! Last time he asked me he took me to a cinema and tortured me by showing me a horror film that might've as well been my death portrayed on the big screen.

"Let's just get it over with immediately!" I exclaimed and covered my face with my hands. This is too much, Len Kagamine.

"Immediately?" Len asked with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"Yes!" I restated and the next thing he did surprised me.

He jolted out of his chair. Not only that, but he dashed out of the building. The building!

"Where are you going?! Get this done today!" I yelled after him to no avail.

I bet he knows the restroom is inside the restaurant! Where did he go? Gangster or not, it is very rude to leave a lady by herself in a restaurant even if he already paid! I puffed my cheeks and stormed out of there.

Then, realization hit me. What if he had taken me seriously? What if he went to go get his thug friends so they could beat me up as fast as possible? Or worse, what if he went to go get all those scary weapons from movies that gangsters keep in their closets and under their beds?! Or both!

My pace began to quicken and I hurried home. He and his friends can't drag me out of my own house! They will have to break the door and windows first! Holy oranges, I need to hide and quick!

I turned the corner and saw him leaning against a pole and talking on the phone! I knew it! He's calling his thugs! If he catches me trying to run away I'll surely get a worse beating!

With that in mind, I ran back into the restaurant and slid into our booth, faster than when I was trying to escape. I hope he didn't see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoteru's P.O.V<strong>

I pushed my glasses back and continued staring at the computer monitor. Hanging out with Len means we do have to fight from time to time, but I also have a life within school. Len does too. Somehow, despite being the captain of our school, he makes time for studying. Looks can be deceiving, Len isn't the "all brawn no brain" type of guy. Actually, he's in the top ten of the entire school. Like me.

Right when I was getting into really complicated math, my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. Speak of the devil.

"Yo."

"What would a girl want quickly after a month of dating?" Came Len's response, yes no greeting at all, "In general that is."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "In general" sounded so…so… He's like a little kid going out for the first time! Wait…that is exactly what he is: an oversized kid dating his childhood love. Ah, might as well play along with this guy.

"Well, teenagers these days go pretty far within a month," I started and then took a long exaggerated sigh, "but since both of you are so naïve-"

"Get to the point."

See? There he goes acting like a captain again…

"She wants _that_."

"That?" Len asked and I swear I could already see his confused face.

Just try to imagine the face of a little five year old to which you are explaining Calculus. Len's face would probably be relatively close to that.

"Yes, _that_."

Dead silence followed and I face-palmed. Did I have to spell it out for him?

"Ah-hah! _That_! Of course!" Was the reply that came several seconds later.

I chuckled a bit, trying my best to hold it back.

"Ah! It's not about me!" Len exclaimed from the other end and I could just picture the rare blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, don't worry. I know!" I affirmed and he hung up.

How can two naïve people be in a relationship and survive? I mean, I'm pretty sure Len has no idea what I meant by "that." I figured I'd just let him do the thinking for once. Let's see what his innocent heart can come up with.

Yet despite that, deep down in my own heart, I could tell right away. Rin is Len's dream girl. She may not be perfect, but that doesn't stop her from being perfect for _him_. Let's just hope he won't scare her off before they both realize that very fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I walked back into the restaurant feeling pretty confident. I made up my mind. No going back now. I found Rin sitting at our table. For some reason she flinched when I arrived. Did she like me that much?

I slammed my hand on the table to distract her from my face. I could already feel it heating up.

"That's it! We're going out! I've decided to do it today!"

Her eyes widened considerably before mumbling a "yes." You could tell she was really surprised. Isn't this what she wanted? Or was she still not expecting it?

I grabbed her hand and led her through the busy streets. Where would be a good place for _that_?

Wait! I know!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I tried to control my breathing as he held onto my hand and led me to an unknown destination. People giggled as we walked by. We probably looked like a couple to them! Little did they know that this is a gangster who will soon beat me up! The warmth his hand is giving me is a façade! Why would he display affection before he beats me up? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. I thought he was before, but after all that has happened, I'm pretty sure that's not the case.

The flow of pedestrians grew thinner and thinner until we reached a… park?

I pouted. I had always dreamed of going to park with my caring boyfriend, all lovey dovey and stuff. This was not what I had bargained for. This was…

Ah, is he planning to leave my body here? I'm ready for a long term injury. It will be better to be hurt than to live in fear.

He slowed to a stop and fidgeted around. What is he so nervous about?! It is I who is getting beat up!

"I think it is dark enough here…" I suggested and felt tears well up in my eyes, "L-Let's get it over with as quickly as possible."

He looked at me and then hid his face, "Okay, okay I get it! I'll do it! You are so annoyingly forward, damn!"

Len then saw my tears and added, "To even cry because I won't do it!"

I hung my head and my bottom lip trembled, "C-Can I at least close my eyes? I don't think I could manage otherwise."

"Close them?" He asked and I thought I saw him blush, "W-Well that's what people usually do…"

He shuffled around and scratched the back of his head, "Wait, this isn't your first time?"

I shook my head violently. Did he think this was something normal for me?!

"Of course it's my first time! Why would a normal girl have done this before? I have no reason to have this done to me!"

The blonde guy blushed a dark shade and I resisted the urge to slap him, "Really? I-I'm your first? The first, hehe…"

I am seriously not understanding anything anymore. Forget about being scared, will he just punch me already? Why is he acting this way? Why is he so glad I've never gotten beaten up before?

Wait… could it be that it hurts a lot the first time? He's a maniacal sadist!

Len walked closer to me and cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm going to start now…"

I shut my eyes tightly. Please, not too painful… I'm not objecting to the beating but just not too painful…

The next thing I felt made my eyes fly open. Instead of receiving a hard punch to the gut, there was something soft on my lips…

Do gangsters usually attack their victim's lips? Why not a punch or kick or… lips? Lips on lips… Then it hit me.

Len Kagamine was kissing me.

I immediately pushed him away and he stared at me in surprise.

"Y-You jerk! Why would you do that to me?!" I exclaimed, all fright gone.

He blushed again and pointed an accusing finger at me, "Me? Why am I getting treated like a pervert?! It was you who was hinting that you wanted this all along!"

Now, I was becoming really angry.

"Meee?! When did I do that, huh?!" I yelled back, my sea blue eyes meeting his cerulean ones dead on.

The wind started picking up a bit but neither of us cared. We were too busy fighting.

"Then what did you want for our one month anniversary, eh?!" He questioned with a glare and then snarled, "Did you want more than this?! Do you want to die?!"

He did a small turn and then kept on yelling, "Kiss is fast enough for one month, damn it! If you keep on acting like this I'll kill you!"

Okay, so now I started to get scared again, "B-But I've never done this with a boyfriend before, why with you?"

"Of course because I AM your boyfriend!"

I froze, "We've been going out…?"

His gaze suddenly turned cold and his eyes narrowed, "Haven't we been doing so all along?"

I gulped, sensing danger.

"Why else did you meet me when I asked you?!"

"Because y-you told me to."

Anyone would follow Takase's captain's command.

"So does that mean you would go out with anyone else who simply told you to come?!" He exclaimed, his voice heavy with anger.

Now, all of a sudden my surroundings seemed extremely frightening. My body shivered from both the cold atmosphere and fear. Just when I thought I could get away from this…

"If we haven't been dating but you meet with me, then you have been toying with me!"

I flinched at Len's voice and cowered, "T-That's not it…"

I turned around and kicked a bench so hard that a piece broke off, "YOU PLAYED WITH ME!"

Trembling tremendously, I could hear the chattering of my teeth and my beating heart. It's all a misunderstanding…

"When we first met, even though you didn't want to, you asked me out!" He exclaimed, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

He gripped my shirt and raised his fist, "Why?!"

"That time I fell in love at first sight!"

His handsome features faltered. The air had turned very cold and I could see my heavy breaths. The blonde eyed me and sneered.

"Then why is it different now?"

I was at a loss for words. That sentence right now had sounded softer than the rest… Under the harsh attitude, there was a hurt tone.

"What changed?!" He insisted and shoved me against a tree. The rough bark was painful and easily scratched my skin but I didn't notice at all.

"I didn't toy with you. I just thought you…"

"I? Finish your damn sentence!" Len exclaimed and glared at me.

"I thought you got tired of me!"

I had declared that on impulse, something deep inside of me had yelled it out for me. Yet, now I saw a great opportunity to end this now and forever.

"I-I'm slow, clumsy, and get easily manipulated by others. I'm not tall, I don't have such a great body. I'm not that smart either. I'm weak and small…I thought you would easily get tired after a month…"

He remained silent and I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, "I'm dumped now right?"

"You know yourself very well…"

Victory is mine!

"Then I'll consider myself dumped," I said and put the clips in my short blonde hair in place. When I get home I'll throw a party!

I began to walk away when Len called out to me, "Hey! Where are you going? No one gets dumped without my permission!"

I froze in my tracks and stiffly turned around, "B-But I'm not good enough for you so-"

"You're right about that but," This is the part where a sparkly backdrop could've added more effect in my opinion, "I, Len Kagamine, never go back on my word! Though she isn't the best, I will not discard this poor girl!"

My jaw seriously hit the floor and even went a mile into the earth. Had I just heard right?

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll never dump you!"

My eye twitched and I once again resisted the urge to attack him. Just dump me already!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Rin was slumped across her desk, a haggard look displayed on her face. Her three friends stood around her. One had short brown hair, the other long wavy pink locks, and finally the last one had long golden hair in a single ponytail on the side of her head.

"I'm dating Takase's captain…as in officially dating."

The three girls looked at each other before their captain continued.

"I know it's a surprise to you guys but it's true…"

_Is there anyone in the entire school who __**doesn't**__ know about it?_

"Don't be pessimistic!" Meiko encouraged, "He's really handsome, no?"

"Yeah! He has his good points!" Neru agreed, "As long as you don't get hit, things should be great! Hey, my brother is a doctor! I could get you a discount!"

"My mom is a pharmacist if you need medicine." Luka stated calmly.

That made Rin fly out of her seat, "You jerks! Are you making fun of me?!"

"N-no captain! We mean it!"

She chased them until she tripped and fell at someone's feet.

"Humans only naturally look after their best interests." Miku declared as she stared down at Rin who slowly got up.

"Don't you do the same?!" Rin questioned but the teal haired beauty only laughed.

"But I'm the best thing that has happened to you!"

Miku had her hair down from her usual ponytails and it was curled at the ends. It must've been a special occasion.

She patted her smaller friend, "I have a solution to your problem! Fight fire with fire, diamond on diamond!"

Rin raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Have you heard of Yazawa? Their school's captain is a rumored complete psycho! You can date him instead!"

Rin grabbed a desk and looked like she was going to flip it, "Escape from a fox and get eaten by a lion?! You witch!"

Miku sighed, "If you want to do it by yourself then here!"

She shoved a piece of paper into her face. The small blonde grabbed it and studied it carefully. Her eyes scanned the contents and then she slowly looked up.

"101 Ways to Get Dumped?"

"There you have it~! Your solution!"

Rin stared at the paper blankly, "You have to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: 101 Ways to Get Dumped.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, you might be tired of me saying this but you guys have no idea what your reviews and support mean to me! So THANK YOU! I would've seriously given up and never written again if not for you guys \( TT w TT )/ **

**If you haven't yet, please visit my poll~! Thanks!**

**Bye for now~ Review Responses: **

**OrangeTsundere: Yes he is~! Thank you~! ^^**

**Miss16Silent: Thank you and I hope this story will get more entertaining soon!**

**Potatoes and Len Otaku: She will eventually ^u^**

**xX little kagami Xx: thank you for favorite! I am too afraid of needles xD We should make a club**

**Mitsu: Yes, he is quite something eh? Thank~**

**Deadmaster91-sama: Sorry for the wait, I shall update sooner from now on!**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: Mhm, ne bb~ When you update Fun House? D: *pokes* thank you bb for reviewing~! **

**Pandapper: Don't be sorry! I'm glad my story was entertaining enough for you to not be able to look away ^^ Thank you for reviewing though, it really does cheer me up!**

**Guest: No, I don't think you are annoying :) Thank you for reading~! And reviewing~!**

** . .Cross: Yes, he does. Do you know where they sell good ones? xD**

**Rurichiyo-chan: I am touched that you would go to such lengths to read this, seriously like I am almost crying from joy :') Yuuma will appear soon and yes, kind of important. Well, he'll become important eventually ^^ He didn't change much but his hair was different :) Yes! He is a yantsundere if that makes sense xDD Thank you for reviewing and reading this~!**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Nooooo! *hugs you* it is never too late to join the dark side! *coughs* pardon my bad pun there xD I will always welcome new readers and love them! Thank you very much!**

**Em: Thank you so much!**

**Sparkles X3: I promise I will update faster this time.**

**MizuneMinamiki: Thank you! Her situation will improve, no worries~**

**Lolly101: Thank you and I will start updating faster!**


End file.
